The Legend of Spyro Book 1: Spyro and the Ruler of Eight Elements
by SPYROtheDRAGON333
Summary: (please dont judge me for my worse english) After defeating Malefor Spyro and Cynder tought everithing is peacefull again till Mysterious creature come to they world but this creature have no idea about how strong it can be after while this creature is attacked and captured by a group of apes and this time Spyro and Cynder helped him...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro Book 1 :

Spyro and The Ruler of Eight Elements

Part 1: Long Time ago

year of the darkness number one

(2000)

Long Time ago in far land lived guardians who were able to control all eight elements Fire,Ice,Elecricity,Earth,Poison,Wind,Fear,Darkness.

They lived in peace till one of them broke the rule NUMPER one don´t enter to the mistic chamber without seven more guardians his name lets say his name is The Original for now.

With that he broke a mistical seal that guarded the great evil and this is where it all begins right now when the year of the dragon with new born purple dragon named Spyro starts with new born boy in human world.

OOOOO_OOOOO :D

year of the darkness number fifteen

(2015)

The boy grew fast like Spyro but Spyro had more dangerous life full of traps and evil but the boy had nice life but it nearly going to end with full mental preparation this boy come to our world the world of guardians but I´m afraid for

the boy I still saind he is not ready enought for this I am realy afraid.

I must only hope he will survive till one of us or Spyro find him and if not I will be afraid of the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own any Spyro character ALL CREDITS goes to Activision I own characters created by me and if you dont like this story so dont read it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zek the bullier.

This day is like any other in my life I comming home from school my friend going with me but I feel strange because someon followed us when I turned my head I saw Zek my classmate that pick on after all everion in my class I was scared whe he stalked us then I saw hem how he watched me and so I know what is comming

(my friend) Daniel what we do now we have no chance to escape from him.

I dont know what we are going to do Jim

(Zek) Hehe you are not going to have luck this time I will make you go to hospital BOTH OF YOU !

Zek run for us as fast as cheetah and with his fist he swung at me missing me and hitting my friend Jim right to face then it happend I felt so strong right now and right here I feel rage comming trought my body with adrenaline and fury the I clenched my fist and punched as hard as I can so Zek fell to ground when I saw what I just did horror just apeared in my eyes because I am person that arent soposed to do something like this but what was worse I enjoyed it and that is what I was in horror why I even did that ?

When Zek get up he managed to run he even dont know what hit him this time I ran to Jim realy fast

Jim are you okay ?

I will be fine but that what you just did that was been awesome I dont know you can do it

ehe me too but I am scared of myself for what I did.

Why you just scared of Zek the guy that send every single of us to hospital minimaly once and you just give him lesson.

BUT THAT WASNT ME you know I am not person that can do something like this

I know but you just

Jim was been suddenly interrupted by adult voice

(Zek´s mothet) How dare you punch my son to face did you want me to call police to you !

But he punched my friend first and he still picking someon...

That doesn´t matter how dare you even touching my son next time come to me I will give my son lesson by miself okay ?

I will next time let you know Mrs.

Good then for now you will get only warning from me but next time I will go to find you mother or father little boy.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Half hour later...

Hi mom I am here and ok.

Hi Daniel how you did at school.

Fine I have for one from math

that´s nice son now go to you room and do your homework.

And I have to.

Yes you have to do your homework and now !

Okay mom.

Daniel went to his room to do his homework then he got his dinner then brushed his teeth and get to his bed he went asleep fast but this night he got like five nightmares in a row so he wont sleept well.

End of the chapter

* * *

**I know I know I missed disclaimer in chapter before so please dont judge me I am stipid I know when I saw what I did I rly must hope to dont get reported and etc. You know PLEASE activision I rly dont want say that Spyro characters are mine so please dont erase my acc only for one mistake**

**PS:I know I am writing worse on the world I said you if you dont like my stories dont read it**

**PPS:I will be glad for all coments,rates,reviews,subs,etc I will be glad too if you send me some ideas because I am not smartas and I am not that inteligent for make my brain burn to hell so I am not going to think realy lot but I try do best I can I am just a human that want to write in this page named FanFiction and I love writing to you even if you like to read my stories C: :D**

**PPPS:know I have short stories now but I will try every single make more and more longer so let me some time and I will make story much longer**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Have Nice Day (HND)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SPYRO AND OTHER SPYRO GAME CHARACTERS I OWN ONLY MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY SO DONT READ IT OKY ?**

**Please enjoy :)))**

Chapter 3

My realy mission

I went to asleep fast but I dont slept well I have scary night mares.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Hmm where am I ?

,,youuuuuu cant escapeeee´´ mysterious voice come from nowhere

Who are you ? I looked around frantically

,,youuuu are in my mind youuuu have no chance to get out of there´´

SHOW YOURSELF !

,,Whyyyy you wana see meeee´´ ?

(time of silence)

I felt something behind me so I carefully looked behind and saw ow em miself ?!

I said you you are in my mind mehehe he gave me evil grin and he got dagger covered in shadows and I knew what he is about to do so I realy quickly turned and jumped back so he cant stab me but what he did maked me dizzy he just in time when I get out of him disapered

,,I said you cant hide or run from meee I am youuuu´´

I knew he is behind me again then I felt something going trought my whole body.

Ugh what you are doing you wana kill yourself ?

,,Hehehehehehe weak body can die but dark spirit cant die even if his owner dies so I dont wana kill miself´´

wait wait what he just sa... ,,gasp´´

I woke up I then look to place where he stap me first time I had brise at this place when I touched it I felt it hurt ALOT when I realized that this nightmare has been little bit weir and dangerous I dont went go sleep more but my eyes gave out and I went asleep again.

This time I had only dream...

so where I am again is here going to stab me with weird dagger again ?

This time I hear voice much more familiar than I think it can be

hello Daniel how do you feel ?

Em who are you and I dont feel nice at this time .

Why you dont feel nice here it is peacefull here ?

I just had realistic nightmare so I had some brises but nothing that I cant stand.

Hmm that is weir but now I have realy important message for you.

What is it,why me, why no someon else,this is weird I have realistic nightmares dreams where someon says he have message for me I think I will freak out of this .

That isnt important for now please come with me.

We went trought some weird temple like structure and when we reached final part we stoped.

Daniel this is mural is about how I and another of my tribe lived in peace

till one of us in this temple released the great evil the Original and I think you are only one that can beat him you are our only hope now.

But why me what I am sopposed to do ?

That isnt important now you need to get some training lessons but for now I cant train you right here.

Wait what did you said about training what kind of training ?!

Bye Daniel.

WAIT you didnt answer me on that question.

I woke up but something was diferent I am not been in my room I laid on grass in some weird kind of clothing I stand up and I realized to look around so I can see where I am.

Who is joking from me ? Is this another dre...

something jumped on me.

What OW.

They overwhelm me and captured me with ropes

Who are you and what you want from me ?

(One of them) Haha you has been captured to be food for dreadwing

he said me with evil grim

Whoa whoa whoa what these drea...

I was been interupdet by pair of dragons one purple and one black and I must say they masacred my kidnaper but dont released me from ropes.

Thanks for you comming here and saving me from dead.

Your welcome dragon said.

Whoa you can speak ?!

Yes we can said dragoness.

Em so what you do with me now kill me like these you killed right in front of me ?

Now you will come with us now to Warfang you are too weak for being out there by yourself dragon said.

Wait Warfang I heard this name before so then you must be...

(time of sillence)

Dragons looked at me.

Em what I said wrong ?

End of chapter.

**Who are these dragons, why Daniel have realistic nightmares who has been that mistery guy with message and why Daniel is the chosen one hehe lets see if you can figure out.**

**PS: Please Reviev,Rate,etc.**

**PPS: if you wana help me send me idea I will see if I can do something with it as I said I am not going to think so much cuz I am not supposed to and please say what you realy think about this story if its good or bad and please R&amp;R **

**Your nice friend Creator :))**

**(I will let you know who Creator is in one of my chapters :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SPYRO CHARACTERS only my created characters so if you dont like my story dont read it.**

**PS: please send me your feeling about my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Run and The Shadow Stalker

* * *

How much you know about us ? Dragon asked me.

If I think correctly you I know what you did and who you are.

Dragons stare at me now.

What is wrong ?

How do you know about us ?! Dragoness asked.

Oh I remember now I am not from your world somehow I get there trought my dream or what it was.

You get here from your dream ? Dragon asked again and now I am been pissed off of questions becaus I dont like that everion ask me on each word

I say.

Stop asking me please I dont like questions I will say you after if I can.

Okay for now but Guardians going to ask you same questions so.

On that I responded with scared look in my eyes because I dont know how they will react on me they took the rope with them so I cant run.

We went on the long tripe I thought that this will be forever to get there.

Now we been on our way around hour or so and I saw that sun begins to set now and I saw that the dragons stoped to.

The sun setting we need to find right place to set camp. The dragon said.

When everithing has been ready they tied the rope around rock huge enought so I cant run away and small enought so they can tie it hard so I cant untie it.

I tought to myself (if I dont do something they will get me to guardians and that will be my end because I think they live in highter floors of the temple and I dont like to be hight even two or three meters and I am freaked out I am terrified of heights even small and that is because em a small incident hapened when I have been ten year old when I plaied with one of my friends tag I hid on place so I can watch my friends but that place been in hight around two meters or so and when he found me my feet slid down with me and I fall to him I then called mom and she called ambulance he had broken two ribs from that I fell on him from this day I am scared from hights even small).

I went asleep by finishing my tought.

(nightmare)

ow oh no not again. I said

helooooo my little friend .

WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME !

Nothing I only want see you did you like that gift from meeee .

What you mean with that gift ?

Hehehe that bruise I did you it never heal now you are marked by meeee.

He grinned with evil look.

Why you doing this to me ? I asked.

I just wana guard you and with mark I did you it will be easier for meee.

Guard me why you nearly killed me last night ?! I was been scared why someon that tried to kill me saing he is triing to guard me ?

It is only for your good I think you will know in near time.

then he disapeared and I waked up.

Huh what a nightmare again I have only to hope for end of these. I said for me.

What nightmares. The dragoness asked.

Em nothing I dont have any nightmares. I lied to her but I dont want her know about my nightmares.

We went again to our way dragon was been in front dragoness has been with me controling me that I am not triing to run and how to say it she looked at me with excitement ?

Why you looking at me with excitemeng I said aloud for me.

She on that turned her head.

The dragon turned to me with grin.

Did I said something ?

Okay I will be silent now so I cant say again something that make you angri or something else. I roled my eyes.

On that I saw Warfang the city of dragons and on that I started to be nervous and scared I started to shate my hand triing to release my hand from rope and then it hapened.

What the hell is this ?! I said.

What ? Dragon said.

On that an orb of red fieri glowing energi surounded my hands where the robe is and burned it down I took advantage of the situation so I managed to run and the chase started.

I runned as fast as I can luckily I was been all the years on athletic class so I had advantage I thought but I was wrong becaus I forgot they can fly

Ow problem I then turned my head so I can see they are chasing me down and getting closer by each moment I went frightened and on that I felt heat

comming from that bruise and saw I had now only bottom half of my clothe.

Em what is this and why I have only half of my clothes on me ?

On that some weird marks went from my bottom half of clothes and managed to suround my body so it looked like I have both halfs then I felt something familiar on that I know what is going on the guy from my nightmares is triing to overpewer my body on that tought I lost control over my body but I saw what is hapenning and heard what they saing.

So you finally managed to stop ? I heard.

The familiar voice speaked.

Hehehe you think Daniel stopped but I am not Daniel mehehe.

Huh so who are you ? Dragoness asked.

Hmm Cynder is asking name of someon dangerous such a bad idea lukcily I am not going to kill you. He said with evil grin.

What you said ! Dragon went angry.

Dont be angry on me but I have more power than you think and much more power than this boy thinking. He said with grin.

(time of silence)

What was the matter I muted you ? Hehehe expected because I am not normal person Daniel dont even know that I am the Shadow Stalker and if you wana call me with name just call me Z.

The dragons went after Z.

What a bad idea triing to get me with melee attacks such fools.

On that he managed to disabear and just in same time get much more backward.

So dragons tought they can get close to me that easy heh you need more speed to catch Shadow Stalker of my tipe. He said with grin.

On that Spyro went running after Z and comet dashed after him but missed

I was been scared of being hit because I know when some attack hit me I am dead.

Oh nice try but you need more to get me. Z teased them.

On that they went both from each side but missed because Z was been preety while on other side so he can see them both.

Oh triing to team up on me lets see if you can dodge my attacks.

SHADOW BRUISE ! I said and on that Spyro screamed in pain.

How did you managed to hit me when you even dont attacked me ?! Spyro asked holding one of his forepaws.

Hehe you mean like this. SHADOW BRUISE ! Z said again now I heard scream Cynder seeing now her holding too one of her forepaws.

Now try to chase me when I used same attack that did this bruise on Daniel s chest but this one I had done to Daniel is going to stay on his chest forever or till he manage to get me out of his body dont worry your bruises arnt going to stay on your body but this one he have is conected with his said with laught.

You... Spyro has been interupted by Z.

What my little buddy what you wana say to me hehe now I dont have time this cloud is far now with his shadow so I can get away as far as posible because this is one of Shadow Stalkers abbilities I can travel trought shadows with extreme speed that is why I managet to dodge your attack so fast practicaly you are slowed for me when I am on shadow that is why I am the Shadow Stalker.

On that Z went far away from place where he was and on that he said you Daniel I want only to guard you I gnow that you are all the time with me because I can overpower your body but I cant overpower your will your will is more powerfull thing on you your will is not made on that you are more and more stronger again getting controled by others but is base on that fact that you only need to release you real power of your will.

With end of his speaking he released my body and I felt that I again can control myself.

* * *

**Why Z triing to guard Daniel Why Z is called Z why Z can only control Daniel body and not his mind Why on the world Z connected that bruise with Daniel heart hehehe try to figure it out or wait for next chapter.**

**PS: here it is I said i am going to do more longer stories**

**PPS: Please Rate,Reviev,Favorite,etc... my story (if you want)**

**PPPS: R&amp;R your nice friend Creator :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I dont own Spyro s Ocs and even any of characters from Spyro games I own only my own created characters so dont judge me and of you dont like my story I WILL SEND SHADOW STALKER TO YOU ! Ow sorry :))))) .**

Chapter 5

Rule the heart of Flame

when I managed to get again full control of my body I stand up and looked

where the sun is it was about to start to set so I managed to find some wood to do campfire for me I been glad for near forest.

Huh why he do that ? I tought for myself

then some voice in my head said.

For you to dont get captured.

I then said.

I dont meant that I mean why you attacked Spyro and Cynder you just can get yout with that teleport or what that been .

Em you mean that eh that thing is named shadow stalk and it is my pasive ability when I am under shadow my speed is much more hight than when I am on sunlight and that thing with attacking Spyro and Cynder was been for you to because when I am running in shadow stalk mode I have trail of shadows behind so they are supposed to get to us if you dont get out of there but if you want to temple. He said because he know that I am right next day going to get as far as possible till I get some more knowledge about this world so.

Okay next day I will get out of this place but only for that reason I dont want to go back there for now.

I got dizzy by my words and then I fell to ground unconscious.

I wake up on weird building like temple again but now around me was been torches in huge circle and that mistery guy from that dream before.

Ow where I am oh I am again there but... I was interupted by this guy.

Hi my friend how you feel I am glad to see you again.

Huh ? you again I dont even know your name.

Oh sorry for that my name is Xhetos and I am one of the guardians of eight elements so now it isnt important for you now you need to lear how to use your powers.

WHAT ?! I dont have any powers and not going to have I am just a normal human.

Heh not that fast you wana say me you dont know ?

What I dont know ? I said.

You are supposed to be The Ruler of eight elements did not your guard said you ?

Em you mean Z no he dont.

Ahh these stubborn Shadow Stalkers I think I am about to freak out.

Hey hey hey calm down bro and now say me how I am supposed to be that

Ruler of eight elements guy ?

Oh sorry em and that it is too long story I will say you sometimes but not now you have to have some training now !

Uh oh so what is going to jump on me ?

This is your task get trought this way and release your inner fire on you only the ruler can release wild fire in his own heart and get consumed by flames without diing.

WHAT! You wana say me I will Rule fire or I die ?!

Em yeah only you and you can do it because your will is with you and it is only on you if you survive or not if you belive in yourself and if you beat your fear you will survive I belive in you I came too long way to see you die here but I have only hope for you will belive in yourself. He said with horror in his face and I know he is realy scared of that I am going to die.

So I just need to go trought this way.

Yeah but be carefull you dont know what you can expect here.

With that words I step on the hall and with that wall behind my closed.

So Daniel you have to do this for Xhetos for your famili for you like he said only I and I can do this.

I went with slow steps forward but with that immeadiately the firewall get to my way with that I jumped back the wall of fire disapeared.

What you are doing Daniel you realy dont beliving in yourself ? NO! I shouted loudly.

I will do this even if it going to cost me life and I am not going to give up !

with that I run foraward the wall again get to my way but I ignored it and went right into it with closed eyes but when I opened my eyes I saw myself in fire and not getting burned to ash I was been amazed.

Wow I dont expected that so lets see what is on the other side of this room.

I walked foraward getting out of the wall of fire I saw em blue flame ?

I wanlked toward it triing to touch it when my hand get near flame I heard...

(Brave heart and clear mind with buning flames inside you we will guard you and be your guardians forever now)

whit that spirital energy get trought my whole body and I felt that I felt how

flame consuming my whole body even my mind has been in flames I felt the power of flames and I know when I will guard that power it will help me next time.

When spirital energy ended crossing trought my body I saw that blue flame disapeared and managed that I felt dizzy again and with few seconds I fell unconscious again.

Now waking up I felt something different I felt that energy from dream and I now knew that thes dreams wasnt realy dreams but now I need to get somewher I can rest without having problems with Spyro and Cynder so I went away from place where I was been camping.

(few hours of wandering in forest)

Owwww it is imposible it realy dont have any other colonies than Warfang and cheetah village. On that I managed to saw something like forge ?

What the hell is forge doing here ?! I tought for myself.

I went near dors and knocked.

Who is there ? An old voice I heard

My name is Daniel and I need your help.

Who need help from old forgoten dragon blakcsmith ?

Please let me in and I let you know what I need.

And how I can belive you that you are not going to kill me ?

Look and you will see that I am much weaker than you.

The doors little pit opened.

Hmm I see you are realy not going to kill me what you want from me ?

Please tell me your name so I can call you with your name.

Hmm my name is Spark.

Spark nice name... wait Spark ? I heard you has been the best blacksmith in dragon realms.

Hmm thanks for your compliment but now what you need ?

I need armor and I wana ask did you know or remember how look a double-sided sword ?

Yeah I know how it look why you want it ?

I need something to deffend myself.

Hmm and what you give me for that ?

Emm I dont have any money now I dont know how to pay you sorry.

Heh it will be enought if you stay here with me for some time there was not been soul like one hunder years I am alone here.

Oh no problem if you want only company.

I wana know if something new than war happened out there I was hiding there for you know hunder years.

It is peacefull now outside I think that new purple dragon named Spyro saved world from Malefor for some time but I think not for long time.

Hmm interesting a newborn purple dragon beated Malefor such luck.

Heh he wasnt been by himself on him he had company and I think that I say you now that you will not be happy of that company is Cynder.

CYNDER ! The terror of the skies ?! With Spyro ? What you mean ?

It wasnt her fault it was fault of Malefor because He cursed her and comanded her to do these things that she did.

Oh I understand but now lets make your armor and weapon.

Okay.

Come with me to my forge so I can make you armor that fit you

(time of silence)

Hmm I will see what I can do for you.

Spark went near the forge he took a breath and then let out a might flame that lit up the forge.

Hehe still have enought breath to lit up forge. He smiled.

I only looked on that how he just used his fire breath.

(time of forging armor and weapon)

it was been two hours from begining of forging my armor.

It is finished now. The dragon called me.

I saw armor and weapon maden of black steel ?

Wow what kind of material it is ? I asked.

It is my secret material it is the best material that you can see it is light but hard to get destroied and it is even for dragon difficult to get trought this armor with melee attacks.

Wow that is just owesome.

Heh it is my thanks for your company. Dragon smiled at me.

Hey Spark did you want to go with me now when war is ended ?

Hmm sure why not I dont like it here because I am alone here just let me get my recipes and materials for combining to get materials like this one I made your armor of and I need some young blood so someon can take my knowledge so next generation will know how to make realy strong armor.

Okay I will wait then for you.

(hour of waiting)

Huh I think you get only your recipes and materials ?

Yeah I did I forgot I have soo much of them sorry.

It is okay now so lets go to our way back to Warfang.

The familiar voice apeared.

What are you thinking ?

Hey Z I know what I am doing.

Heh so do your best but if you get to troubles I will again overtake your body okay.

No need that this time I will be more carefull with this new power.

Okay so good luck friend. Voice disapeared.

Hmm this will be tought to beat my fear now but I need to go there and apologize for what Z done to Spyro and Cynder. I tought for myself...

End of the chapter

**Yeah it is here heh Daniel learned to rule the element of fire and managed to go back to warfang when he got his new armor and new weapon to deffend himself somehow what you think about what kind of deffens he had on mind...**

**nevermind I let you know in next chapter.**

**PS: please Reviev,Rate,Folov,Favorite,etc... it if you want.**

**PPS: please let me know what you think about my stories and please say what you realy think and please give me some tips to what write it my next chapters.**

**PPPS:Thanks for reading your friend the Creator :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it is me again I have to thanks for this chapter to htffan951 because he gave me new strenght to write I will try do my best for let you know what is going on in my stories okay YOU READY GUYZ TIME FOR WRITERS RAGE !**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Spyro characters I own only my created characters**

Chapter six

Training with a sword

We has been on our way with my new friend Spark the blaksmith.

Hey did you even used that thing ?

What thing you mean ?

Double-sided sword I mean did you even used it ?

No.

So why you wanted from me something that you cant use ?

I will learn. I said and with that I get my sword to my hand but now something was been diferent but I dont paid atention.

On our way you will lear with this ? Are you even tought how hard it is to handle one sided sword ?

I know I had one sword in hands before.

So what you are going to do now lets stop here for a bit time so I learn basic moves by miself and give me chance to get handle to this weapon.

On that I managed to start training me attacks on one of the trees on first time I needed to be carefull I know this weapon is more dangerous than one sided sword because this sword is maden for agile fighters that are teached by the bests but I had to learn by miself now.

I got to handle it fast it was easy but attacks are other thing.

In some attacks I managed to get hit miself and that is why I wanted armor

I knew to future I am going to hit miself but when I saw on armor that it havent even scratch I was been amazed.

Wow Spark how strong is this armor.

Realy strong.

And that is.

I cant say you right now but you will see later. Spark said with smirk on his face.

How you... I was been interupted.

Daniel.

What is it Z.

I dont feel good with that armor.

Why it is awesome.

Yeah but I just dont feel right when you wearing this armor but I am much more scared of that sword I am been that much scared of it so I emm.

What you did with it ?

I em gave seal to it.

WHAT !

I think there is something wrong Spark is too nice to you I dont like him.

Or you are just jealous from I am making something that makes you feel jealous because now I have armor that guards me and you just want to have my body for yourself.

WHAT ?! Z shouted to my mind so loud.

Are you even thinking I had been one of best Stalkers not for my skills but for my feeling when I felt something bad is going to hapen everion has been avare of it.

Hehe you cant say it because your pride dont allow you yeah ?

Youuuu pff if you wana do something you will be sad of so do it but I know something isnt right about Spark and just know that I am realy right so be it dont listen to me . On that Z dont reacted to my teasing so I stoped.

What you wanted from me ?

Em nothing Spark nothing.

I was been on thinking now when we continued on our way and when I was training when I walked foraward.

You are kind of sillent now ? Spark broke my thoughts.

Em sorry just thought about something. I said with sad voice.

Heh you are sad aboud something what is with that Daniel I saw in my old hide... em home.

On that I saw he is nervouse.

And now what is with you why you are nervouse ?

Nothing.

Okay so lets get break for now.

On my way I with that armor learned how to dont hit miself and some tricks but it was about to set and I was tired of my training.

Lets camp here for now. I gather some sticks and made camp.

Let me lit it up.

No need I will lit it up. On that I charged an orb of fire energy expecting it is goung to be orange but it was actualy blue.

Wow it is blue so be it for now.

I concentrated to my mind I went deep to toughts and find corect phrase.

Fire Beam ! I said with making a bean of blue flame and liting up campfire.

Wow I dont knew you have elemental powers. Spark said.

Hehe I have some tricks in my sleeves. I yawned and went asleep.

End of the chapter.

**So guys Why Z is so nervous of this new armor Daniel have Why Spark was been nervous ? And even Why isnt had that armor any scratches from what material it was and even had Z truth in his feelings I will let you know in next chapters of my story...**

**PS. Rate,Reviev,Favorite,Folow,etc it if you want**

**PPS: tell me what you are thinking about my story I will take everithing and if it rage me to do more stories I will be glad (that dont mean you can attack me mentaly okay ?)**

**I am glad for you reading my stories your friend Creator :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys still in RAGEEEEEEEEEE LETS WRITEEEE !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Spyro and I dont own any of Spyro OCs I own only My created Characters and if you dont like my story so just I will**

**slice you with double-sided sword ! No just joking.**

* * *

Chapter seven.

Warning from Xhetos.

* * *

I woke up in one of my dreams again.

So Xhetos what you want from me now ? Is it another element ?

No.

Hmm so what was the matter ?

I just wana warn you.

Hehe warn ? From what ?

That armor.

Oh no you too. I said anoied.

What me too ?

Z is scared of it like you.

Hmm so you have like your guard Z so if he is scared of this armor you will be wory too.

But why what is wrong with that armor ?

I dont know but I can feel dark energy flowing out of it.

Dark energy huh or you are jealous too ?

Hey I am not jealous be carefull you dont know what this dragon have in his mind.

Heh I think I know what he have on mind he has been just too long by himself.

I dont think.

I think and you will not stop me in what I doing it is my mind.

So be it only you can see what is true and what is false but you first need to trust someons feeling. He said with annoied tone in his voice.

Fine.

So if you hurt someon you will be the one that dont paid attention.

I felt dizzi.

Wait I wana ask you something.

Sorry I cant change your will and your words so I am not helpfull here bye for now Daniel.

NO!

I woke up feeling my head hurts now.

Ow that was awfull I wanted ask him how to use powers with weapons but I cant hmm so next time I will but now I will woke Spark.

End of the chapter

* * *

**Yeah guys I will cut this chapter here for now I want to make you impatient for next chapter where you see what hapens to Daniel when he get confronted by Spyro and Cynder again oh I spoiled to much so (MUTE CREATOR OR DIE) saing to miself.**

**PS: Rate,Reviev,Folow,Favorite,etc. it if you want.**

**PPS: heh quiet short story no I will make little longer next chapter after.**

**PPPS: R&amp;R your friend Creator :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Em Hi guys I am again here with next chapter heh so LETS DO DIS !**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Spyro OCs I own only My created characters akay so ACTIVISON STOP HATING ALL US THAT TRIING TO MAKE PEOPLES HAPPY !**

**And if you dont like my story then dont read it.**

Chapter Eight.

Way back to Warfang

Hey Spark wake up. I whispered to Spark

But why so early ? Spark asked.

Because I need to.

Someon here is morning dragon. Spark teased me.

Em actualy I AM NOT DRAGON. I said.

Okay okay dont shout so loud. Spark said.

So finally when you woke up we can go again.

Okay then. I saw Spark is annoyed but in different stile that I expected.

You are angry to me ? Sorry for that but I realy need to get back I owe someon an apology. Daniel said

And that someon is ? Spark Said

Em never mind but now lets go. Daniel said

We went to our way again me again training with sword but now in air because we finally went out of forest.

I had little problems training in air because em when trees stoped me I managed to get sword out again but now nothing had to stop my swings so I needed to be more carefull to dont hit Spark.

So where we are going now can you say me again ? Spark asked

To the Warfang. I said little annoied by this.

Okay and how about time where we got there ? Spark said

I think some around em midday time if we hury. Daniel said

Ow realy I dont like to go from place to place fast. Spark said

But I need to you know it. Daniel said

Yeah yeah little friend I know. Something with Spark wasnt right.

What is with you I think you changed in such a short time. Daniel said

Eh nothing sorry for me I am just in toughts. Spark said

(meanwhile in the Dragon temple.)

Where he can be ? Spyro said.

I dont know. Cynder said

We need to find him he is hiding something. Spyro said

But where we can search we searched eve... Cynder was interupted by dors with bang opened.

The guy you searched so long is comming from place he gone before. One of the moles said.

Finally so he came here by himself. Spyro said

Not exactly. Mole said

Spyro and Cynder looked at the mole with quizzical expression.

He is with Dragon. Mole said

What ?! they said in union.

They went on the wall.

(Meanwhile me and Spark)

I think they are watching us if I see correctly. Daniel said

I dont mean so. Spark said

Hmm lets go foravard so we see if they are watching. Daniel said

Okay. Spark said

We went foravard but slower.

(Meanwhile)

They are moving toward wall.

OOOOO_OOOOO

The blood started to simmer I was more nervous than before.

They are fliing toward us so I need to go for now by miself.

Okay then. Spark voice was little bit different.

You are realy strange but it is not time for it now stay here.

I went foravard.

Spyro with Cynder flew toward me.

So you came back ? they asked in union.

Yeah I must give you apology for Z and for what he did. Daniel said

Never mind now did you will come with us ? Spyro said

Sure but I want just something. Daniel said

What is it ? Cynder asked

Please call guardians to lower floor I am scared of hights. Daniel said

Okay why you dont said before. Spyro said.

Em I am stupid or something that is more smarter than running away. Daniel said

Never mind come we will guide you. Cynder said

eh okay then but I want to introduce someon to you Hey Spark come Here. I Shouted.

Is everithing okay ? Spark asked

I think yeah. Daniel said

Spyro Cynder this is Spark. I introduced Spark

Large dragon with light red scales and black underbelly staied now in front of then.

Hi My name is Spark.

Hi I am pleased to see another dragon alive my name is Spyro and this is Cynder. Spyro Said with curious tone in his voice when he studied dragon in front of him.

Hmm so you are these dragons that stopped Malefor it is pleasure to see such heroes. Spark said

thanks for compliment. Cynder said

Okay so shall we no go to Warfang ? Daniel asked

Okay then come with us. Spyro said

now we were comming near the wall with double doors

End of the chapter

**Heh what will happen when Daniel go inside Warfang I will let you know in next chapter.  
**

**PS: Rate,Reviev,Folow,Favorite,etc. it if you want**

**PPS: Please Say me what you realy thinking about my stories and let me know if I did something wrong.**

**PPPS: R&amp;R your friend Creator :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys again after alot of thinkimng revriting etc. etc. etc. I think that I managed to find correct words so look at this and see :).**

**I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO OCS I OWN ONLY DANIEL AND SPARK AND XHETOS ! AND IF YOU DONT LIKE MINE STORY DONT READ IT ! :D**

**Chapter nine**

**Rule the Ice.**

Daniel looked at the top of the doors.

(Daniel) These... are... huge...

(Spyro) We dont have time for this guardians surely want us to come with you

(Daniel) I know but em you know that I dont like heights ,sigh,

(Cynder) Dont be scared you are not going to go there okay and now come.

(Z) (Hmm this is excitin I wana know if you will explode like before)

(Daniel) (Shut down okay I dont need to start to panic again Z)

(Z) (Okay okay I am shut for second but I will be still here)

(Spark) Daniel what is with you ?

(Daniel) Em heh nothing just thinking a little bit about something thats all.

(Spark) Oh ok I just want to ask is my double-sided sword good ?

(Daniel) yeah it is perfect.

(Spyro) We are here.

Everion stopped...

(Daniel) Ow

(Cynder) What was the matter ?

(Daniel) Em just for check did someon recognized that I am scared of heights ?

(sillence...)

(Daniel) Em so I will try to dont panic but I think I am going to pass out from this ow my head.

(Passed out)

(Daniel) uuuuh where am I.

(Xhetos) Hi young ruler.

(Daniel) ou no not again this and shall you do it warmer a little bit here please?

(Xhetos) I cant this is temple of Ice now you will pe tested by spirits of Ice

that you have enought strenght to rule the ice your quest is to get across that lake in next room and be carefull that ice is realy thin.

(Disapears)

(Daniel) WAIT ! Hmm too late so lets see what we have here this time.

(Daniel Slowly goes to the second room and then his puppils get so small that anion even can see then)

This is joke or something.

(Daniel carefully stepped on ice but it imediatelly cracked)

This is insane how I am supposed to get across this frozen lake.

(looking to every direction and then he saw it)

oh no you realy dont want me to do it with just and just with mine own mind.

(then he managed to get idea)

Hmm if I lie down and crawl carefully to the second side with luck I dont

get to this cold water.

(Daniel lied down and started to crawl to second side)

(ten minutes after)

Uff I am nearly there.

(and then cracking sound started to apear from behind)

Ow no I just again managed to say something and it is much more worse now.

(Daniel started to crawl as fast as he can but the cracking sound was been every second stronger and stronger)

No no no no no this is not going to hapen.

(Daniel standed up and started to run ice cracking under his legs and on same end he jumped and unfortunately landed with his lower half part of body in unsafe zone and dived down nearly sliding to cold water)

What now what now think... finally I have it.

(Daniel with his fire element created whip and get with help of that whip from water)

co... co... cold.

(Daniel imediately started to create his blue fire in his hands but dont releasing it so he can dry himself)

Wow that was rush I nearly died here just few seconds and I will be solide ice cube so lets see what will give me these spirits.

(Daniel entered room and saw scalagmite from dark collored ice and touched it it imediately started to glow)

(Ice spirits) Daniel you managed to pass test and managed to stay cold headed in hard situaction and survive with your ideas and with your fast thinking and that is why you survived and your price now is power of dark

collored ice dont be afraid of that collor its okay and now its time to go to your world again.

(Daniel) Wait I have a question.

(Spirits) sorry it is time bye Daniel.

(Daniel) Wait NO !

(Daniel collapsed and passed out again)

(Daniel) uuuh my head.

(Spark) Finally you woke.

(Daniel) Okay but now give me time to rest okay.

(Spark) Okay but be ready the guardians waiting for you.

(Daniel) kay but I wana rest for while now please.

(Spark) Ok get some rest I will tell others that you already woke up.

(Daniel) Fine but now let me just rest.

**End of the chapter**

**:D**

**Yeeeeeey so finally I did another chapter guys realy I had hard time with doing this one I am lone in this so give me some thime.**

**If you like this story Rate Revive Favorite Like ETC. it if you want.**

**PS:dont forgot me I am still here but thinking realy hard about every single word xD**

**PPS:Stay with me and be mine suppot your dear friend Creator :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys I am back with next chapter of my wery first story :) read and enjoy reading.**

**I dont own any spyro OCs I only own Daniel,Spark and Xhetos and if you dont like my story then dont read it :) :CC**

**Chapter 10**

**Angry Ciril**

After next two hours in bed Daniel woke again and managed to get up.

Daniel. hmm I am little curious about that talk with guardians.

He get his armor and double-sided blade and walked out of the doors when

he opened them he saw Spark who all the time waited for him.

Daniel. Hi Spark whats up ?

Spark. Guardians waiting for you already.

Daniel. I know I know but I am little bit nervous.

Spark. Dont be nervous everithing is ok just come with me.

Daniel. Ok.

After walking trought halls they managed to come near guardians room.

Daniel. Uuuuh realy I need to go there.

Spark. Dont worry guardians are wise and they know how to speak with you.

Okay said Daniel with long sigh and knocked on doors and entered then closed.

We expected you young warrior deep voice said.

Hmm I know guardians Daniel said

Let me introduce us voice said again.

I already know your name so I will introduce miself my name is Daniel.

Hmm so exciting exhausting exhilarating he know our names already said another voice.

Yeah Volteer the guardian of electricity.

How do you know our name its imposible to know someons name before introducing.

I know I will say you how I know your names Ciril the guardian of ice and

I nearly forgot Terrador the guardian of earth I am glad to meet someon like you three and now let me say you how I know about you all even about Spyro and Cynder. Daniel said.

After long talking to guardians Daniel finally managed to say everithing he know from his world about them.

Hmm wery interesting it looks like humans know about us more than we expected. Terrador said.

Thats imposible humans are just legend it is unbelivable that humans can live. Ciril said sarcasticaly.

Just belive me I am not liing to you thats truth Ciril and if you want dont belive me I am here and that means that humans existing and no one can change said.

I am not going to belive you anithing of what you are saing tell us truth the real said

I am telling true but you need to belive me and if you dont then shut up and just said.

How dare you speaking with me like said.

Becaus I dont like everion whos head is higher than clouds from own said with knowing of thats going to anger Ciril and readied himself.

How dare started to charge his elemental attack and released all collected power in that momen Daniel used his own ice element so he can guard himsel and created a wall of dark collored ice that absorbed all power from attack when wall disapeared he spoke off.

I will better leave you all here and just go for now I enraged Ciril too much

so I do better go I dont want anion to get hurt bye guardians. Daniel walked off the doors and left dazed ice guardian behind after Ciril managed to get to reality he spoke off.

That is imposible how he can control such power I did said that he lied us or didnt said us everithing about him I will let my eyes on him till he leave out of said and walked to his private room and angrily smacked with doors behind him.

**END of the chapte**

**So how do you like this one lets see what hapens in next chapter and if something doesnt fit right tell me becaus I had realy hard time writing this one it took me all day so I will see where I did mistakes XD**

**PS: Rate,Revive,Favorite,Follow,ETC. It if you want **

**PPS:Stay tuned and enjoy my chapters and be happy from them cuz if you are happy I am happy too :)**

**PPPS:I will let you know what happens in next chapter but not with spoil :DDD you good friend Creator. :) C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I am back again with next chapter of my first story :D today I wana show you little bit of what the ruler can do can do with his elemental powers so be tuned and lets see what hapens :)**

**Carefull this chapter is more brutal than you can expect !**

**Chapter 11**

**The Original´s story**

After leaving guardians room Daniel managed to leave as fast as he can becaus he didnt wanted to anger Ciril more than he was been now.

Uff that was awfull I know Ciril is proud but that much I am lucky that I have my elements and I dont wana know what will hapen if I dont have them but still I see that this is just little piece it dont even weakened me and I tought that it will drain all my power to block his saing for himself.

After going long way he managed to look out of window.

(Bad idea Daniel thinking for himself and realy fast getting away from window)

Hmm where are stairs AAAAAA I need someon who help me orient miself here wait a second I have idea.

Daniel summoned his power of dark ice and formed it to arow that was poited foraward.

Lead me my arow to Spyro and Cynder so I can speak with them.

Arow imediately started to move and Daniel runned behind it.

After some time and many stairs and corners after Daniel finally managed to see Spyro and Cynder in dining hall.

Hmm there are they it is quiet late I see now hmm I am bit hungry too but I dont know if food here is good for humans hmm lets see.

OOOOO_OOOOO

Hi guys how it´s going. Daniel said.

Nice and you. Spyro said back.

I am okay and Ciril is little bit angry on me. Daniel said

What you did that Ciril is angry on you. Cynder asked.

I did that that I kicked little bit Ciril´s proudnes and that made him angry. Daniel said.

You think that Ciril is proud ? Spyro asked.

Yeah it is my thing from my world that I think that Ciril is proud on himself. Daniel said with annoyance in his woice.

Everion are little bit proud to himself Ciril isn´t exception you know. Cynder said.

I know I know but I dont like persons that are too much proud. Daniel said with growling stomach.

Uuuuf guy do you think that I shall have some food first I didn´t eat for three or four days. Daniel said again.

Sure. Spyro and Cynder said in same time.

Thanks guys I am grateful. Daniel said.

Your welcome. Spyro said.

After dinner Daniel and Spyro with Cynder went off dining hall.

Hmm I am still mising something where is Sparx I didn´t saw him all the time. Daniel said

Oh Sparx is helping Hunter. Spyro said.

Oh that is why I didn´t saw him and I will not be glad if I do I am not the tipe of person that likes jokes. Daniel said.

I see. Cynder said.

Okay guys I am going outside of the temple I am going to sleep here and I dont want to sleep inside because I want to test my body when is tired okay so no one will get me to bed I have little surprise for you Spyro when I do wake up okay so bye. Daniel said.

But... Spyro was interupted.

No I said no one will get me to bed and I am adapted to sleep on ground becaus my famili is quiet big so I am the one who still sleeping on ground becaus I want to. Daniel said and left the temple.

(outside.)

Hmm what I will do lets see if this going to work. Daniel said for himself and started to charge his power creating sleeping bag from ice hard enought to dont molt from heat inside and warm fiery from outside but not enought hot so he will get burnd.

This is going to be enought for me today if this succes and it will work all night I will be suposed to sleep all night without getting burned or getting freezed solid. Daniel said for himself and managed to get inside of his temporary sleeping bag.

Wow actualy it work hmm my power is bigger than I can expect I dont even need to train my abilities. Daniel said and with that he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Daniel woke again in temple and standed up.

Again ? So what it is now. Daniel said.

Nothing just summoned you to ansver some your questions but first how do you controlling your abilities. Xhetos said with kind woice.

Preety well I didn´t expectet that my abilities are so strong. Daniel said

Hmm I expectet that every ruler can handle his abilities perfecly that is becaus Spirits gave you they power but still there is something that you need to know. Xhetos said.

And that is ? Daniel asked.

Be carefull with your powers you can easily add to much power to single attack you have much more power than you can think you do remembers me... Xhetos muted himself for second. That isn´t your worry now it was just thought.

Who I do remember to you ? I wana know say me. Daniel started to press on Xhetos.

No kid it isn´t your case okay don´t play with words that can be too dangerous for you this guy you remembers me is much more dangerous that you can think no one can stop him. Xhetos said with woried woice

Say me I will beat him down. Daniel pressed more.

Okay kid but don´t try to beat him now you will need all your powers till you can even challenge him.

Okay I promise but now say me I want know agains who I am standing.

His name is... Original so I dont say you his real name its to dangerous but I can say you this history but kid be ready to be scared as much as you never been. Xhetos said with frightened woice.

Okay I am ready for everithing you throw at me. Daniel said without wories.

Okay kid be ready and be carefull I can show you only once. Xhetos started to charge strange crimson red energy to his hands.

This isn´t element of fear it is diferent one you will see it later but now READY YOURSELF. And with that Xhetos released sphere of red energy hiting Daniel with it and making him colapse.

Uuuuh where am I ? Daniel said after waking.

Long long time ago was born a kid a human kid that was been suposed to be next ruler one of the best Guardians started to train him he passed every test from Spirits and ruled two elements that have only Guardians of eight elements both the power of arcane and the power of mistic but something horrible happened the kid with his power started to change more and more.

A sceen from old times started to apear to Daniel.

I am powerfull enought master just let me try it. Strange kid said.

No you are not able to it you will die if you try ! Strange man said.

I am able to do it if it succes I can fix seal of gate of darkness that much that isnt going to break animore! Kid said.

You are crazy you aren´t able to fix that seal that will break ballance of good and evil I will not alow you to do it ! Man said.

Then I will do it without your permission. Kid said.

Then you will need to kill me first. Man sad.

Then I will ! Kid said with evil woice and started to charge strange cyan power and fired it with full power to his master making hole in his stomach and killing him.

I did said that no one can stop me. Kid turned to Daniel and started to walk to him.

(I cannot move I am too much scared to move) Daniel tought.

Kid still walked his way and didn´t stopped even when Daniel was been in his way.

(way he just get trought me ? That is nice. WAIT THESE EYES he dont have puppils is this possible I know this from Spyro and Cynder in they dark form but this is insane I can look to eyes of Dark Spyro or Cynder but and dont freeze like this but this kid he is I can´t even look to his eyes he realy want blood on his arms.) Daniel tought again.

AND NOW. Kid shouted extremly loudly so Daniel covered his ears. EVERION WILL CALL ME ORIGINAL THE RULER OF DARK FORM ! And with that Daniel passed off.

Xhetos nervously shifting from side to side waiting till Daniel wake.

Daniel woke and with speed of light standed to his both legs and punched Xhetos so hard that he dropped to ground.

OWW kid I did said you will better ready yourself you know that you have punch like hell strong. Xhetos said when he rubbed his chin.

Sorry I didn´t expected someon like him I seriously didn´t expected someon like him he is brutal I saw what power he have this is unreal he controls. Daniel said with frightened woice.

Controls what ? Xhetos asked.

He controls darkness in himself his dark form this is insane and I thought that I saw the strongest enemy when I did saw Malefor but this oh my god how I am supposed to beat him. Daniel asked still frightened from what he saw.

You will need to find out kid you will need to find out by yourself and now bye. Xhetos said

NO WAIT. Daniel tried to stop him but late and he passed out.

**END of the chapter :D**

**so there it is you now see what is the ruler able to do stay tuned for more chapters. :)**

**PS: Revive,Rate,Like,Follow,ETC. it if you want it is only on you.**

**PPS: say me what you realy think about my story and chapters I am able to work with everithing you throw at me :)**

**PPPS:I am glad if you are happy with this chapter and realy stay tuned for next one your nice friend Creator :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I am back again with next chapter of my story so stay tuned and have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY SPYRO OCS ONLY DANIEL,SPARK,XHETOS I KNOW THAT I FORGOT DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER BEFORE SO DONT HATE ME and if you dont like my story so dont read it :).**

**Chapter 12**

**The Spar**

After colapsing Daniel opened his eyes again on place where he was been before.

Uuuuh my head that was crazy and I dont even asked him what I wanted too I just know only agains who I am supposed to fight. Daniel said for himself.

Hmm I need to find Spyro and Cynder again and say them... I do better not say them about Original. Daniel said with lower tone in woice.

So where are Spyro and Cynder. Daniel started to charge his dark ice energy again and formed arow.

Lead my way to Spyro and Cynder again I need to see them. Arow imediately started to move and leaded the way.

After many corners...

Finally I thought that this is forever why is dragon temple so huge. Daniel said with sight.

Hmm they didnt noticed me already I am not that tipe of joker but I just like to scare others. Daniel whispered for himself. And what is better they are together cuddles together this can be little fun but I am going to run little bit hmm idea come. Daniel whispered with evil grin on face.

OOOOO_OOOOO

It´s nice to be together alone for while. Cynder said.

Yeah it is Cynder. Spyro said when he give her nuzzle.

So we are partners. Cynder said.

I think... Spyro was interupted by giant dark ice spike falling from ceiling.

Take cower. Spyro said when spike stoped and automaticali melted itself on that a laughing sound echoed by hall and someon said.

You didn´t lost your reflexes. Daniel said showing himself.

Hey that wasn´t fun. Cynder said angrily.

Yeah do you even know what can happen like that. Spyro said little bit calmer.

Sorry guys but I just can´t help miself I am used to scare my brothers and sisters in my home. Daniel said and started laught again.

That isn´t fun don´t play with your abilities like this you can hurt someon like this. Cynder said with calmer tone.

Okay okay just don´t hate me I am apologize for scaring you I did even tought that you will chase me still need to learn something about you two and even if something happen I have full control over my elements. Daniel said.

Apologize accepted from my side. Spyro said.

From my side too. Cynder said.

Okay so do you remember that surprise yesterday I mentioned.

Yeah we do what´s it. Both said together.

I wana spar with you Spyro. Daniel said when looking at Spyro.

Do you realy think it is good idea Daniel I don´t think it is good idea. Spyro said

We both dont think. Cynder added.

Owww cmon guys just one little spar I am not that weak that you think I am don´t underestimate me you did saw what I can do. Daniel said pleasing both dragons for permission.

Okay but it was your idea when you get hurt. Spyro said still thinking it is not good idea.

Cynder just stared for while on Daniel.

You are realy brave to challeng someon who can easily overpower you. Cynder said.

Don´t be afraid you two I will be okay much more okay than you think. Daniel said with smile on his face.

Just show me where is training dojo and spar can begin or will be our spar better outside I do want go outside and remember Spyro you still have advantage of your wings and please give it everithing you have I am ready to block everithing. Daniel said and muted himself so Spyro can chose sparing ground.

After while...

Lets go outside I don´t want to be inside of temple today. Spyro said.

So okay wait for me there I will come fast. Daniel said and started to run outside but not classic run Spyro and Cynder saw that Daniel is creating thin ice floor under his legs that gave him extra boost.

After another while they went to one of temple balcony flapped they wings and went to air.

After some time outside of warfang...

Daniel finally get to the main gate of warfang.

So there it is just open this gate.

Daniel pushed giant gate and that slowly opened itself.

Hmm this is easier than I tought.

Daniel went off and saw Spyro and Cynder waiting for him.

Where you was been so long ? Spyro asked.

Heeeey did I didn´t mentioned it I don´t have wings. Daniel answered.

Oh sorry I forgot. Spyro apologize.

It is okay but now are you ready ? Daniel asked when he teased Spyro.

I am but what about you ? Spyro teased back.

I am so lets see if I can handle this. Daniel said.

Ready... GO! Both said in same time Cynder betven managed to get out of eventual radius of elemental attacks.

Both circled in circles watching his oponent on other side.

Spyro started with simple fire ball that Daniel easily dodged.

Oh cmon Spyro I know you have better skills than this now is my turn...

Daniel started to charge his energy forming circle on ground.

That´s all ? Spyro asked nearly laughing.

I did said you to don´t underestimate me. Daniel said and on that six blue collored fireballs shot off the circle to air aiming right for Spyro but Spyro dodged.

That was nice one but how you can block this. Spyro started to run agains Daniel but Daniel saw what is comming and realy fast created dark ice wall to his guard and on that Spyro comet dashed right into it but wall holded together just some scratches on it when Spyro saw that he was been amazed.

How do you ? Spyro asked.

I did said that I have full hold and contron on my element. Daniel said charging his power again forming ball of dark ice in his hands.

Now try to dodge this. Daniel throwed ball agains Spyro who saw incomming attack and managed to jump back so he don´t get hit by attack but ice ball just landed on ground and didn´t did anithing just laid there like nothing happened.

That´s all I did expected something more. Spyro said.

That isn´t all yet. Daniel said and on that ball started to move to where Spyro was and like Daniel expected Spyro didn´t managet to see it.

Look at that ball again Spyro you will do better dodge. Daniel said.

Spyro looked where the ball was but it wasn´t here then he saw it the ball is shaking like crazy right next to his forepaw when he saw what is comming he went quickly to air to dodge incoming expozion... ball of ice exploded and shatered to little pieces what was been worse for Spyro some pieces of ice did some scratches on his scales.

Ow that hurts I didn´t even expected this one. Spyro said after looking on two little wound on his body.

Yeah yeah Spyro you uderestimated me so I need to show you that I have more power than it looks. Daniel said.

Cynder was just shocked from what she seeing she didn´t expected that Daniel was going to have power like this.

Okay now I take it seriously. Spyro said and on that he send electric arc that homed itself agains Daniel he didn´t expected that one and in quick reaction he formed shield from his fire and tried to block but too late and explozion threw him stumble back and fell on his back but he managed to get to his legs quickly and repaid Spyro with his own arc but combined from ice and fire fused together that made Spyro stumble back too.

Hmm this is Spyro that I know him. Daniel said with little grin.

You wanted me to dont uderestimate you so there you have it. Spyro said and started to charge his earth element Daniel saw this one comming and knew that his ice isn´t going to hold it now so he formed thin ice floor under his legs and managed to get out of his range before he can shoot earth missile when he saw that Spyro stopped to charge his element he started to charge his element for final shot not killing but enought powerfull to stop Spyro in attacking when he saw Spyro comming heslammed both his hand to ground making huge circle of ice under his legs range of circle was that huge that it made Spyro fall to ice on that dark ice automaticaly freezed his paws so he cant move.

What the... Spyro was interupted by Daniel.

You lost. Daniel said with huge smile on his face.

How did you do that ? Spyro asked still confused from what happened.

On that ice released Spyro and dark ice circle disapeared.

I did said you that I have full control on my element and I am not going to said it again and what was good for you is that you aren´t my enemy that will be realy bad for you... Daniel stopped in middle of his talk his vision started to blur and he colapsed...

**End of the chapter.**

**Hehe :D**

**So that is it Daniel just for his first time draing all his power this is going to hape more times but I don´t wana spoil so be tuned for next chapters :D**

**PS: if you like my chapters then be still tuned becaus I am writing but sometimes I just can´t write because of block so don´t hate me for late updatess xC.**

**PPS: RATE,REVIEV,LIKE,FOLLOW it if you want its only on you :)**

**PPPS: Dont mean that I forgot to my promise of that I will show you who is the Creator so be avare of that and have fun from my Chapters your good frien Creator :DD.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys so I am back with new chapter so be happy and enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any SPYRO ocs I own only Daniel,Spark,Z and Xhetos characters and if you dont like my story so DONT read it okay :) :/**

**CHAPTER 13**

**Back to basics and elements of wind and fear**

After Daniel woke up he was been again in weird temple like structure.

Again so what is it now Xhetos. Daniel said but without answer.

Helloooo is someon here... Daniel was been interupted.

Yeah we are here and we are not heppy from you Daniel. Mistery voice said.

Who you are ?! Daniel said franticaly looking around.

You dont remember us. Second mistery voice said.

I seriously dont remember you. Daniel said.

Two clear figures on blue and one black apeared in front of Daniel and both said...

We are the spirits of elements that you rescued but we saw something that isn´t good for ruler of eight elements.

And that is ? Daniel asked little bit dizzy from what he just heard.

You used your abilities too dangerously you remembers us to Original and that is why we are now going to drain your control over your power so you will need to learn everithing from basic we will let you have two basic abilities so you can defend yourself little bit. On that spirits started to glow more and more and basicaly drained every piece of Daniel controls over his powers expect four basics two from each element.

And now there is still something you need to do. Spirits pointed to direction of doors.

Wake up our next brothers and be ready for some phisical exercise because your next test is... both spirits muted themself for second.

Parkour or how its called in your world. Both spirits said with smirk in face and disapeared.

Daniel had all the time mouth wide opened.

Are they kiding me ? Daniel asked himself and went to another room with parkour course

(I think they doesn´t kiding from you) Z said.

Hi Z long time don´t heard you what was been with you. Daniel said.

(I watched you) Z said.

Em do you want to see this course. Daniel said with fear in his face.

(Yeah I would like to) Z said with excitment.

Daniel and Z both chaneled to same energi and body and one of Daniel eyes became slightly white.

(Wow I didn´t expected this one) Z said his eye only staring.

This is too hight for me how they can think that I can do this. Daniel said.

(Hmm this is strange I feel something strong from up there but I can´t see what is it) Z said.

Hmm I don´t know why but I have strange feelings too. Daniel said scritching his chin little bit.

(I think this cours isn´t only for you) Z said.

You realy think that... Daniel muted himself for second and then said.

We have to work together ?

(I think so but I don´t know why but lets try it just once okay) Z said.

Okay so then... Daniel again started to chanel energi in his mind and Z started to chanel his own in short time on Daniel body again apeared simbols that apeared before when Z helped him.

Okay so lets do this. Daniel and Z said both in same time becaise of connection between their bodies.

(Actualy this is little bit strange feeling) Daniel said in mind.

(I know but you get used to nearly) Z said in mind.

(Okay to three... one,two,THREE) Daniel said in mind and both jumped to first and closest pole and swinged to platform created from wind.

(Okay one behind next twenty remains) Z said in mind and both jumped again grabbing another pole throwing itself away in direction of another pole but now vertical grabbing it and swinging to another platform.

(This is crazy what tests they making) Daniel said in mind.

(I agree with you Daniel) Z said in mind.

So three behind seventeen remains now four poles and two climbing walls. Both said in same time for themself and jumped in direction of another pole spining and throwing themself to wall climbing it with speed jumping for another vertical pole throwing themself to horisontal pole and throwning themself agains next wall climbing it and jumping for next horisontal pole and throwing themself to next platform but nearly slipping.

Wow that was close one. Both said. We need to be more carefill wind there is colder and platforms wearing ice on them. Both said again.

(Okay Z so seven behind thirteen remains) Daniel said in mind.

(Yeah and now we have three poles and three wall) Z said in mind.

Both jumped but not for pole but for wall and started to climb it on wery top jumped for horisontal pole throwing to another pole and to another one then they jumped for wall and climbed it but they started to slow down.

(And what now and what now) Daniel started to panic.

(Dont worry there is that second wall just a little bit higher) Z said and tried to pick up some speed.

(We can´t do it if you don´t help me Daniel) Z said still triing to speed up.

(I just can´t I am to scared of this height) Daniel said still in panic.

(DON´T WORRY AND JUST HELP ME KID) Z screamed in mind to Daniel.

(You just said that I am kid ?!) Daniel asked with anger and started to try as hard as he can and they started to climb more and more higher.

(That is it Daniel just some steps) Z said in mind and jumping for another wall geting new speed with jump and then jumped again and did it like ten more times and with last jump they went to the platform.

(Uff don´t scare me like this Daniel animore I realy thought that we will die here) Z said in mind.

(It is thanks to you Z) Daniel said still little bit exhausted from what he managed to do.

Finally just ten more horisontal poles and we are here. They both said with sight of relief.

After getting across last poles they went to hige room.

(So I think I can leave your body now Daniel so bye) Z said and simbols disapered and Daniel eye again went to his normal collor.

Hmm they said something abou two brothers... Daniel went sillent when he neared spiraling slightli green element of wind and touched it.

It imediately started to glow.

You show well joung ruler I the spirit of wind gratns you my power as your prize even when you used your guard to climb here use it well and to good things. Spirit said and disapeared but Daniel still was been inside temple like structure.

What is go... Daniel was been interupted when whole room went red and from circular room left only circular floor.

This is more and more stranger. Daniel said and on that it happened in front of Daniel apeared figure with dark aura same age and height as Daniel and he knew who it is.

No no no no are you kiding me. When Daniel said it from floor rosed huge red pillars and figure started to turn to Daniel direction when Daniel saw it he imediately went behind one of the pillars.

WHO IS THERE. Figure said with tortuned voice.

Daniel was been silent and looked from corners for any escape but there wasn´t anithing just he these pillars and the one who he is scared most the Original.

What now what now. Daniel still thinking of what to do when he heard it the sound the sound of mistical element and he knew what is going to happen and imediately jumped another pillar when the first one collapsed to ground.

YOU CAN´T HIDE FOREVER LITTLE BOY I KNOW WHERE ARE YOU. Original said and shot another beam of mistic.

Daniel went behind another pillar and it went like this till there was been only one last pillar.

AND YOU ARE DONE FOR BOY. Original said with evil laught.

On that Daniel went from his hiding and started to step back when Original still went closer to him Daniel stopped near corner of circular floor.

WHAT IS WITH YOU ANITHING REMAINS UNDER YOUR LEGGS. Original said with eveil look in his face and started to charge his power.

I can´t let that happen. Daniel tought for himself when he standed still spreaded his hand and basicaly fell over the edge.

Daniel feel how wind whistles in his ears but something was strange he started to slow down.

What is happening ?! Daniel asked when he went up again.

WHAT ! Daniel said when he saw it.

You just sawed me ?! Daniel started to panic like crazy

Don´t be scared it is okay I am not who you think I am. Figure said and changed shape to spirit of fear.

HEY that wasn´t fun I realy tought that I will die here.

Don´t worry Daniel now the element of fear be on your side you just managed to rid off of your fear from heights and that is why you are able to control element of fear so use it with caution becaus this element how you did saw can be realy dangerous be patient when you will try to control it and practice well and don´t try another abilities till you learn them remember it will drain all your powers from you now okay.

Okay. Daniel said still staring to spirit.

Okay so now bye. Spirit said and Daniel went unconscious.

**So that is it this is my thirteen chapter of my first story book so stay tuned for more chapters :)**

**PS: if you like to then RATE,REVIEV,FAVORITE,LIKE,ETC. it if you want to.**

**PPS: I am happy if you enjoied this chapter and realy stay tuned I am still here.**

**PPPS: All of you remember this even if someon of you are on total bottom if pit stay happy and cheer to world becaus life is only one and its your life no one can control it that I am saing your good friend Creator :)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys I am back here with new chapter and new I can say you new character is comming in this chapter so look and be curious and stay tuned for more chapters and the most important have fun reading this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any Spyro OCs I own only my characters nothing more and for those who dont like my story just dont read it.**

**Chapter 14**

**A new friend**

after Daniel woke he find himself lying on bed...

Where am I ? he asked aloud for himself.

In infirmary where else could you be. Answered unknow female voice.

Who is here ? Daniel asked again little bit worry.

No one who will hurt you just look to the left.

Daniel looked to left and saw slightly grey dragoness in bed next to him.

Wow didn´t know I have company. Daniel said little bit nervous.

You couldn´t you are here for three days now. She said.

What the ? That long ? Why ?

I don´t know by miself I only remember that Spyro and Cynder with guardians brought you here already unconscious and by the way what is your name ?

Daniel and yours ? Daniel asked still little confused from what he heard from her.

My name is Lyreana .

Nice to meet you Lyreana. Daniel said.

Nice to meet you too Daniel and please call me Lyra. She said with smile

O-okay Lyra. He said now nervous about his new friend he didn´t know how to react.

Don´t be shy even when I am girl it doesn´t mean that I am feather and between I saw your fight with Spyro from window when you passed out I know what that meant I am more smart than you think you lost your powers no ? She said with grin on face.

Wha... how did you know ?! Daniel asked now in panic.

Stop panicking and listen one day I found book in temple library it name was the history of the rulers I was only curious and I went to secret coridor of library when I started to read it I found it interesting more than I thought I eventualy come to page with what will hapen if one of you use your power too risky they lose they power and will need to learn everithing from the beginning okay. She said expecting response from Daniel.

Daniel could only stare at her with his mouth on the floor and eyes wide in surprise when he heard what Lyra just said.

Okay let me get it straight so you know who I am why I am here and why I lost my power and how the hell am I still alive ?! he said still not believed about what was happening.

Yeah for sure but I am not going to tell you. Lyra said.

Why. Daniel asked.

I can´t. She said calmly.

And why ? Daniel asked again.

I just can´t your white robed friend said me. She said and then turned with her back to Daniel showing that she dont want to speak with him animore.

Wha... okay I got it I am going to find Spyro and Cynder need to talk with them about what happened.

OOOOO_OOOOO

when Daniel went from infirmary he started to search for his friends and between his searching he was thinking about what happend.

Hmm that is weird how on the earth Xhetos contact someon different than me when he summon me again I will need to ask him more questions.

(And why you don´t ask me right now) voice in his head said.

Daniel train of thoughts trailed of when he heard that voice.

Huh that is you Z don´t joke from me I am thinking about something. Daniel said now little upset to Z.

(I am not your friend Z I am Xhetos the one who said that dragoness to dont speak with you about that) Xhetos said and explained to Daniel.

Okay okay so first how you are able to speak with someon other than me. Daniel asked triing to get some infromations form Xhetos.

(I will not answer you on questions these are too far from you now when your power was drained to zero practicaly how foolish from you didn´t I warned you about it)

Daniel started to think about it when it come back to his head.

I am sorry for that now I can see what I did wrong and why I have to pay for it plus you don´t need another maniac lacking for power running free everywhere.

(Finally you get it and I thought that you will never see but nothing will change the fact that spirits drained you and now I have to leave) Xhetos said.

Wait just a second. Daniel tried to stop him but response never come.

Okay that was more weird than everithing and more I basicaly didn´t get anithing from him just perfect. Daniel said for himself and started to walk again...

**The end of capter 14**

**Heh heh that was just unpredictable no Daniel finding someon who knows already everithing about rulers no ?**

**Stay tuned for more stuff so you will see how hard it will be for Daniel to get all his energy back.**

**PS: If you want then Rate,Review,Favorite,Folow it if you seriously want.**

**PPS: Stay tuned and have fun with my story I want just to do something that will excite someon :)**

**PPPS: To these who already gave me Folow and Favorite THANKS YOU whitout you I wont be here now writing so this is for you :) your good friend Creator. :D**

**THANKS YOU**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guy I am back with another chapter of my first story and today is the day it is wery special day becaus you will finaly see Creator yeah today comes chapter where he first appears so read and have fun.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**True potential of the rulers**

Daniel walked trought one path of the temple thoughts racing trought his head.

I must visit temple library thought loud.

Interested in your history young hero. Said someon with old raspy voice.

Who is here?! Daniel said now looking to on of the corridors that was hidden is shadow.

Dont worry I am not your enemy if you want call me ZuxunGold or just Zux like everion else. Zux said.

How I can know that you are not one of Original minions. Daniel said.

You think that someon like me can be minion of said with small chuckle.

Hey dont laught or I am gonna give... Daniel was interupted.

Give me what you just lost your powers. Zux said.

Daniel´s face went grim.

So he know about it too ? But how ! He tought for himself.

Thinking how I know it I am one of blessed I am able to look at books with other´s lives just like Chronicler does just in little different way and now if you let me I want to help you a little. Zux said and went from corridor.

Right in front of Daniel´s sight huge Cyan collored dragon with light crimson red underbelly and wings with Dark crimson red horns appeared.

Daniel gulped.

Dont worry I said. Zux said and very shiny collor of Cyan started to shine from his body.

After light fade away on the spot where the dragon was before now was been old may with cyan collored robe with hood on his head and both collors of crimson collored cape.

What the ?! How did you in the world´s hell did that. Daniel said with his mouth dropped on floor.

That doesn´t matter now more important is what I want to show you come with me. Zux said.

Daniel went to corridor behind Zuxun who was leading the way.

Isn´t it too dim here ? Do you have any torch or something so I can light it on. Daniel asked Zuxun.

You dont need it just use your own eyes and light the way for yourself. Zuxun said.

I can´t you said by yourself that I lost all my powers. Daniel said.

You can just belive and your ancestors maybe grant you some power close your eye and belive just belive little byt and you will see how much good power is in you. Zux said disapearing in shadows.

Hey wait a second. Daniel said but no one answered.

This is not fun. Daniel said now little irritated.

Okay calm down Daniel and just try. He said for himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his thoughts but it was for nothing he still couldn´t stop thinging about what happend in infirmary.

This is hopeless and waste of said.

You don´t give it even a shot still and now try it again. Zux said still hiden in shadow.

Daniel tried again now very small ball of pure red energy appeared in front of his head radiating small amout of light but enought for someon to see the path.

Whoa what is this ?! Daniel said nearing his hand to small orb of energy.

Dont touch it if you don´t want to knock yourself unconscious ! Zuxun said now again without his shadow cloak.

Daniel jerked with his hand away.

This thing you see is your energy that you hold now in your body I know it is enought to summon this most basic arcane ability the arcane orb it doesn´t consume energy because it doesn´t touchet anithing yet but even small orb of energy to knock young dragon unconscious ! Zux warned Daniel.

Wow I don´t know that I can do this. Daniel said in awe.

Actualy you are able to use your arcane because you already can control four elements and don´t think it is same with mystical abilities you need far far more than all your eight elements do you hear me. Zuxun said.

Daniel could only stare at orb of pure crimson energy.

Daniel heey Daniel. Zuxun said.

No response.

DANIEL ! Zuxun said shouting.

Daniel jumped back little byt and looked at Zuxun.

What was that for. He said.

Finally I managed to get your interest and now come with me and move your orb like this. Zuxun summoned his own orb but alot bigger and moved it with his hand under it.

You see it´s easy. He said and started to walk again.

Daniel tried to do same thing but it hardly moved an inch.

Hey I think it got stuck. He said

Blah stupidity just imagine how you move the orb. Zuxun said.

Why I have to get an idiot everitime. He thought for himself.

Daniel did what Zuxun said and it worked the orb moved itself in air like if it was nothing.

You see I said it is easy. Zuxun said.

After alot of turns later they finally managed to get to end of the corridor where was wall with hole in wall.

Perfect so I went here to get into dead end. Daniel said irritated

Blah are you seriously that stupid. Zuxun said more irritated than Daniel and unsummoned his orb and then again summoned but smaller enought small that it will fit perfectly into the hole in the wall and then with a loud boom and with sudden flash of light he smashed the orb into wall that suddenly went so bright that Daniel must cuver his eyes.

After the light fade away Daniel looked at place where the wall was before and it wasnt there instead there was stairs to underworld.

Whoa didn´t expected that. Daniel said.

Heh still not so smart Daniel. Zuxun said with chuckle.

Hey that wasn´t fun. Daniel said.

Okay okay stop now and come with me.

They went down the stairs into huge dark room.

Okay and what now Zux? Daniel asked.

Now this. Zux answered and claped with his hand.

Suddenly huge candeliers light whole rome up.

Wow this place is so huge. Daniel looked aroung and on both sides he saw above huge gates simbols.

What are these simbols for ? He asked and looked closer after a while he recognize that every simbol was single element.

It was a while till you find out what is going on. Zux said.

Wait wait wait what everithing means are you messing with my head or something? Daniel said.

No I am not here to mess with your head. I am here to give you some practice because in near time temple will start to fill with dragons that will be here to lear from guardians and I want that you will have mastered one of your elements because you will need it we have like half of month to master one of your elements so we don´t have time to waste animore. Zux said.

Wait what ? I tought that only survivors wait now it fits everithing together Lyra you Spark now I can see that there is much more dragons that I expected. Daniel said.

Finaly you recognize and belive me you will have rought time if you don´t master any of your elements. Zuxun said nervously.

Okay I can see now but just befor we start my practices say me who you realy are ? Daniel asked with interest in face.

I didn´t say you ? Zux said confused a little.

No. Daniel ansverd.

Then let me fix my little mistake how you already know my name is ZuxunGold but I am not just ZuxunGold and I am not one of the rulers I am ZuxunGold the creator of light and my brothe is ZuxunSilver the creator of dark. Zuxun said to Daniel with mighty white flame in his eyes.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 15**

**Who is ZuxunSilver how is possible that there are two creators what are creators doing how hard relations will Daniel have will have with other dragons and on the world which of the elements will Daniel master like his first element and how is even possible that Daniel can control arcane already ? You will see in next chapter so stay tuned and have fun**

**PS: Rate,Reviev,Favorite,Folow my story if you want.**

**PPS:Have fun and be glad for my stories if you are glad I am glad too.**

**PPPS: Nice day and FanFiction reading wishes your good friend ZuxunGold the Creator of light.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi again and welcome to next chapter of my first book and for first I seriously dont want to do Daniel´s training in stile one day one chapter so I skip it It will be extremly dificult for me next I want to apologize because I don´t did disclaimer in my chapters before okay so have fun and stay tuned.(Some flashbacks may apear here)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DON´T OWN ANY SPYRO OCS I OWN ONLY MYSELF MADEN CHARACTERS LIKE Xhetos OR ZuxunGold (Zux) OTHER CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THEYR OWNERS AND CREDITS FOR THEM GOES TO THEM !**

**Chapter 16**

**The Dramatic Return**

After Daniel went trought hard and rought training from Zuxun he had more muscles and enought experiences to show again he even had his other four elements but not mastered.

Okay I think I am ready Zux. Daniel said.

Don´t be in such haste you just nearly mastered your first and that means main element. Zux said.

Don´t worry I have enought experienc for now. Daniel answered.

Okay and it is last day already the day that you will return to your friends. Zux said.

I am ready. Daniel said and summoned his orb of arcane that was now little bit bigger than before.

Heh looks like I grew a little. Daniel chuckled.

Yeah yeah everion grow one day but now it is time to go. Zux said and opened the wall gate.

So this is good bye ? Daniel asked.

Not forever young hero not forever. Zuxun said and closed the gate.

Okay so lets go. Daniel said for himself and went to dark corridor on his way back.

After while of turning aroud corners Daniel stopped.

He heard someon criing and pleading for help.

He recognised that voice it was Lyra.

Don´t worry I am comming Lyra ! Daniel said quietly and run like crazy when he was near last corner he stopped and unsummoned his orb and peered over corner and saw two dragons one shining with gold and one with silver color of scales.

Bullies I can´t let them hurt her ! He thought for himself.

He crouched to battle stance and readied himself and summoned his new ability of wind element that he now had in his hands and on sides of his arms little byt.

He rushed from corner now roaring name of his own created attack.

MACH KNUCKLE ! He roared first doing uppercut with his back fist then nearly slamming down on head of one dragon with now his front fist behind him in extreme speed missing dragon head just by inches but still managing to do scratches on his scales before he could jump away with scared face.

What the... both dragons tried to say but was interupted by another blow that missed because they managed to jump away from range of four wind razor blades.

Bullies run or you will get punished. Daniel said.

Only answers was laughing and that they readied themself to strike.

The gold one something mumbled so Daniel couldn´t hear it and rushed for Daniel triing to ram him with his horns but missing because Daniel used his wind abilities to get away from strike nearly getting strike from second dragon that was aimed for his neck but he saw it and blocked with his wind shield.

Looks like you two are more stronger opponents than I expected okay then I will need to use this. Daniel said and started to charging his wind element when he released nothing happened for first but then he dissapeared from their sight.

Where did he gone. The silver one said.

I don´t know Lunaros try using your gold said.

Okay Solaros. Lunaros said and used his element the Twilight element.

But before he could find Daniel he felt stabbing pain in his front paw.

He was hit by Daniel´s wind spear.

Daniel apeared in front of Lyra and said.

Try to hurt one of my friends and you will see what I do to you.

Youuu. Solaros said launching burst of his own elemental energi on Daniel the Light energi.

Daniel blocked that one with his wind shield again but didn´t saw strike from Lunaros.

He got hit to his side by Lunaros sharp claws now blood driping from his side.

Then it happend.

What is this ? What is happening to me ? Daniel started to panic when he saw blood driping from his chest.

Little guy got stabbed and can´t move now. Lunaros chuckled.

Okay when we were then oh I know pointed to Lyra.

They were comming for her evil grins on they faces.

Let her go. Daniel said now with little distorted voice.

You didn´t had enought ? Solaros said turning to now standing Daniel.

But something was different about Daniel his eyes now were glowing with dark crimson red and his body was covered in wery dark shade of cyan and his injury was now healing itself wery quickly both dragons didn´t liked the sight of Daniel´s state.

Daniel roare extremly loud... He was in primal overdrive.

He summoned two circular shaped bands to his arms when they touched his skin they started to levitate.

He shot two huge circular beams on the two dragons that started to levitate too and throw them to wall on his left then summoned two small orbs of dark crimson red energi and throw them onto now paralized dragons when orbs hit them they went unconscious.

Daniel´s overdrive drained him and his now normal eyes started to blur.

Last thing he remember was that Lyra was comming to him and he went unconscious too.

**The end of chapter 16**

**Dam Dam Dam now you see that big power brings big responsibility but you all already know it.**

**Between why Solaros and Lunaros wanted to bully Lyra? How much other elements is on the world and will even Daniel recognise that there is much more to discover you will see in another chapter.**

**PS:if you want then R&amp;R,Folow,Favorite it**

**PPS: Stay tuned and have fun.**

**PPPS: Your good friend ZuxunGold the creator of light wishes you nice reading on FanFiction.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everion I am back here with my new chapter of this story I dunno of this chapter will have any new characters but you will see by yourself anyway stay tuned and have fun.**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont own any Spyro characters I own only miself maden characters and credits for characters that are not my goes to they rightfull owners.**

**Chapter 17**

**Battle Deal !**

Daniel woke in infirmary again...

aww my head. He said.

Not a primal overdrive again it makes me goes crazy. He said.

Oh you are awake. He hear voice.

Ah hi Lyra are you okay ? What these jerk wanted from you ? He said.

I dunno I expect that they wanted my gold necklace but I don´t know how they discovered it. I have my wind cammo around it. She said.

Hmm I see one of them must have some kind of ability to show hidden things and anyway where are they ? He asked.

They woke while before you woke and went away speaking something about payback. She said.

Okay I will be more carefull thanks for warning me just I want to know what happend when I went to overdrive ? He asked.

You basicaly slamed them to wall and make them unconscious by the way what is that overdrive thing ? She asked back.

That was just primal overdrive common ability of rulers I have to control that better but now I need my armor and my weapon ow wait he said me that he will changed my armor between I was away oww that´s mean. He said.

Wait what armor and who changed it to you. She asked.

Long time to explain and I won´t say you his name sorry made promise to him. He answered.

Okay we will discus about it later. She said.

Okay I am going for my armor now bye. He said and standed up now feeling pain on his side where he got hit.

Oww it still hurts I forgot about side effect when I get any hit. He said.

You will beter get some rest till you fully heal. She said.

No I am realy okay just that that side effect of primal overdrive is when I got hit and it heals I will feel pain some time after it fade away nothing to worry about. He said and left the room.

Walking to his room he was thinking about what Zux said him about overdrive...

*****FLASHBACK*

Daniel was panting...

What was that. He said.

That was primal overdrive your common pasive ability that mostly using only rulers in grave danger mostly in case of lethal hit it is last way how they can defend themself be carefull on that there is something important that I have to say you every element you are using and you have mastered have ability that is name overdrive but you need to wear any kind of armor and weapon. Zux said.

Okay but how important it is for me ? Daniel asked.

Use it only in realy big danger or to defend someon that is important for you how I said each your element have specifical overdrive and you can activate it only if wearing armor and weapon. Zux answered.

And ? Daniel asked again.

The overdrive grants you new abilities you can use but you can´t use your other elements for the other side and that means you can´t combine your other skills to do better attacks but for exchange it grants you extreme power to beat much stronger enemies or hords of enemies in one hit but it is it have its own side effect for each element for the wind it is that you wont be able to move while because you won´t be able to catch a breath so use it carefully if you stay too long you can possibly suffocate yourself because if you stay longer in overdrive then longer the side effect will affect you. Zux said in long answer.

Okay I think I got it I will try to avoid using it. Daniel said.

Good seriously try to avoid it as much as you can. Zux said.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Daniel stopped in front of his room.

Wow I didn´t even know that I am here already. He said and chuckled for himself.

He entered to his room and went for his armor stand.

On it there was normal armor only crimson red collored with cyan hood he put it on and recognized that it was lighter than normal.

Heh thanks that you thought about weight of the armor Zux. He said for himself.

Then he picked his double-sided sword that was next to it and put it on his back.

Okay I am ready now. He said and went off of his room to find Spyro and Cynder.

After a long walk he finally managed to find them.

Hi there it was preety long that I saw you. He said.

Oh Hi Daniel where you was that long you just basically dissapeard. Spyro said.

We were scare that something happen to you. Cynde said.

Don´t worry I were outside to try something you don´t want me destroing whole temple of you do ? Daniel lied not wanting them to discover his secret.

No we don´t that will be terrible but why so long ? Spyro asked.

Emm I must charge some energy to do it. Daniel answerad.

And did you succed ? Cynde asked.

Half yes half no . Daniel said.

What you meant by that ? Spyro asked.

Okay okay just look. Daniel said and then he summoned small crimson red orb then said... Just don´t touch it because it will knock you unconscious.

Okay and that is what fear ? Cynder asked.

No no that is something that I can handle only it´s named arcane. Daniel answered.

You´re kiding I know how fear element looks. Cynder said.

I know but you see my elements have different colors than your elements. Daniel said.

That is true so then it must be that your arcane element. Cynder said sarcasticaly still not believing to what Daniel is saing.

Aaahhh why you... Daniel was interupted.

We challenge you. Very awareness voice to Daniel said.

You ! Daniel said now looking at two dragons one Gold and one Silver.

What´s up are you scared. Lunaros said teasing Daniel.

Or you are just too weak. Solaros said teasing too.

Don´t said about me that I am weak if I remember good when we met first I kicked your butt that much that you went to coma.

Pff that was only luck. Lunaros answered.

I accept you challenge and you will see who is weak. Daniel said.

So today after two hours is arena ? Lunaros asked

Deal ? Solaros asked right after Lunaros.

Deal ! Daniel handshake with him.

On that both dragons walked away.

After a while of sillence Spyro broke the silence.

Are you crazy ?! He asked quietly.

Why ? No I am not I actualy have something to deal with them. Daniel said.

Do you know who they are ? Cynder asked.

I found them bulliing one my friend so yea I know how big jerks they are. Daniel said irritated.

One without other are nothing but if they work together they are perfect in everithing close combat elemental power teamwork are you seriously sure and between Lyra actualy said us what happend to you. Spyro said.

Daniel mouth dropped to ground.

So you know it... that is why you are so worry I say you this don´t worry that time I was away was time that I was training one of my elements to full mastery it will be Ok if they don´t again get me to primal overdrive and now I have to prepare so I wont explain you what is primal overdrive. Daniel said and walked away...

The time run quickly for Daniel as he prepared and trained a little with his double-sided sword on dummies...

Daniel ? Someon said.

Oh hi Lyra it´s you did you heard already from Spyro or Cynder.

Cynder said me already. She said.

Expected it and don´t worry I will deal with them. He said.

Really ? They are seriously bastards together they will do everithing to beat you ! She warned him.

I said don´t worry I am ready and if something will go wrong I still have trick in my sleeve. He said.

Okay I can´t do something about it now it is nearly time. She said.

May you lead me to arena I won´t be able to go there without guide because I wasn´t there already. He said.

Okay. She answered.

After long walk...

There we are now it is only on you. She said with clearly recognizable worry in her voice and walked away with long sigh.

Here goes. He said and entered the arena when he went inside the huge circle there was tribunes full of dragons of every collor on every side.

Wow didn´t expected that temple will fill that quickly. He said for himself and looked foravard and saw his opponent and readied himself...

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER :DDD**

**Please dont be angry at me but I want to do single chapter for whole battle that will be much much longer and I don´t have time in near time to write because I have lot of homework and school and I have to quit writing I am sorry realy :/ please stay tunned because this will be Daniel´s first loooooooong battle...**

**PS:If you want R&amp;R, Favorite,Folow, ETC. My story if you want.**

**PPS: Have fun if you don´t have fun reading this I don´t have fun writing this :C**

**PPPS: stay tune have fun and have nice day,night or any time on day wishes you ZuxunGold the Creator of light !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everion I am back with a new chapter of my first book and there it is the battle that you was waiting for Daniel´s first big battle so stay tuned and HAVE FUN !**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don´t OWN ANY SPYRO OCS ! I OWN ONLY MYSELF MADED CHARSACTERS OTHERVISE ALL CREDITS FOR CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT MI GOES TO THEY RIGHTFULL OWNERS !**_

**Overdrive !**

Daniel was now standing in front of his opponents...

He hear...

We wan´t only fair play NO kills and NO any lethal hits ! Referee said and then said...

READY !

FIGHT !

Daniel imediatly went to his battle stance like his opponents...

both sides was waiting which one will strike like first.

After some time the Lunaros disappeared and Solaros charged for Daniel.

Daniel expected the charge but not the disapearance of one of them...

He dodged the charge but was nearly hit be Lunaros that was now again invisible for Daniel´s sight...

Daniel tried something...

He charged stright for Lunaros now with his hand ready to strike with mach knuckle... when he was enought close he nearly roared...

MACH KNUCKLE !

Now in extreme speed he was about to strike but something stopped him...

Next to Solaros was now standing Lunaros that was creating something like invisible wall...

Nice try little on. Lunaros said. But you don´t have any chance now we are in this arena and we have enought space to do our best tricks. He said with grin and strike Daniel to his side with his star like shaped tail blade...

Daniel was threw to wall on left side of arena.

That was realy strong hit. He tought. I have to be more carefull but now I know which one is the one that will mostly attack me with advantage...

Daniel stand up... but only to again be throw agains ground.

Oww... He is fast too... then I have to be as well. He tought again and stand up now expecting the hit dodging it and hitting Lunaros to his back sending him fliing onto Solaros...

Daniel get his double-sided sword from his back so he can guard himself better than with his own hands...

Lunaros mumbled something to Solaros so Daniel cound hear it and again disappeared...

Solaros started to charge his energy...

Daniel was about to charge onto Solaros but something stopped him...

Lunaros grabbed him by the back of his neck so he couldn´t move...

Solaros finished charging his attack and launched sphere like shaped orb of his elemental energy in direction where Danel and Lunaros were...

Daniel was triing to release himself before sphere can hit him with full force but it was late...

Lunaros jumped away just in time when sphere was about to hit Daniel.

This won´t be nice... Daniel tought and guarded himself with his weapon so the impact wont be so bad...

Sphere colided with Daniel sending him fliing again...

Daniel standed again and saw expression of both dragons.

They were now arguing...

What the hell happed... It was ment to burn him down to ash. Solaros said...

I don´t know how did he guarded that but it won´t happen again...

They did the trick again but only to see how it failed again...

How is this possible ?! Solaros said...

I don´t know he must have some kind of force field around his body. Lunaros said...

Heh... you two are only wasting time. Daniel said. My sword is cappable of one thing and that is that I won´t get burnt by any kind of attack of light magic source.

Flash back

What kind of double-sided sword is this one you have ? Daniel asked and pointed onto white double-sided sword with golden ornamentation...

What do you mean ? This I will explain you. Zux said.

There are only two kinds of this double-sided sword one how you can see is my. He explained.

And the second ? Daniel asked again.

Isn´t it obvious... Zux said. The only one who can use the second sword is my brother ZuxunSilver... he explained again.

That is weird... Daniel was thinking loud.

What ? Zux asked.

Nothing just that I have same double-sided sword just whole blacke with silver ornamentation... Daniel answered.

WHAT ! Zux jumped to his feet. He then sighed and so you are the one.

Who ? Daniel asked.

Let me explain many years ago to defeat my brother I must seal his soul from his physical body and for that I needed enought strong cage...

The answer for me come fast I found you when you were six years old...

I caught my brother when he was unaware and basicaly transferred his soul to your body young one it was only opinion how to stop him. Did he already spoke with you ? He explained and asked.

Wait so the one wo is calling himself Z in my head is YOUR BROTHER ! Daniel was shouting...

Basically yeah. Zux answered.

Then it is far worse... Daniel expression went grim.

What do you mean... Zux asked.

I can remember once when I was running from Spyro and Cynder he somehow overpowered me and started to control my body. Daniel answered.

That is bad but only thing that I can say you is this... Zux said... Don´t let him do it again and the weapon you have is cappable of guarding you agains any negative effect of light magic... and that is more like why your elements have different collor too...

End of flash back

That is imposible ! Both dragons said.

Belive it or not I won´t let miself get beaten so easy and now ready yourself. Daniel said and charged straight for both of them...

Daniel was slashing with his weapon triing to hit one of them... but they still managed to dodge his attacks... after a while Daniel stopped and immediateli felt pain in his side...

Lunaros managed to penetrate his armor that repaired itself after he pulled his now bloody claws from Daniel chest...

The referee was about to stop the battle when he was interupted by Daniel.

DON´T TRY TO STOP THIS BATTLE ! He shouted. I SAID I WON´T LET MISELF GET BEATEN THAT EASY !

Daniel stand up and sait half shouting...

When you leave my collors staint to gray ! Weird light grey aura started to radiate from his body his armor and weapon started to shine and started to change it´s shape...

YOU WILL FEEL THE WIND THAT IS BLOWING MY OPPONENTS AWAY ! He shouted extremly loud.

The light fade away... in front of Lunaros and Solaros now was Daniel standing in light grey armor that had dark grey cloud on it with mask that was hiding his eyes in light grey shine and was shaped like clouds on the ends of it... but what shocked the dragons most was the shape of his weapon... now he wasn´t holding a double-sided sword he was holding a special kind of weapon it was huge black spiral sword with silver cloud markings on it.

I am gonna finish this battle NOW ! Daniel said and charged now guided by his instinct spinning his spiral sword...

When he was close enought he jumped extremli hight into air...

with his spiral sword aimed onto both dragons that was still in shock about what happened... he shouted...

BLADE OF THE HURICANE !

The spiral sword started to shine with dark grey collor and after moment ago it started to send huge rain of blades from the height onto both dragons that was now narrowly dodging the speed of the attack...

after it ended Daniel launched another attack.

EYE OF THE TORNADO !

He send his spiral sword into middle of the arena and it imediately created extremely huge sphere and started to suck in everithing in the arena...

after it ended both dragons were shaken... but it was about to get extreme...

FINAL OVERDRIVE !

Daniel roared and released extreme mass of energi in one time from his spiral sword sending both dragons agains wall and knocking them unconscious because of the imbackt...

his armor and weapon changed back...

but something was wrong and he then realized that he was to long in overdrive...

he started imediately couldn´t breath...

He tried to get some fresh air into his lungs but it was for nothing after a short while he fall onto ground and went unconscious...

**Wooo that was crazy fight no ? I hope it was fun for you to read this :)**

**but why ZuxunGold sealed his brother ZuxunSilver and how on the earth Spark found ZuxunSilver´s weapon ? You will see in next chapter... Aniway stay tuned and have fun :D**

**PS: if you want R&amp;R,Folow,Favorite,ETC... my story.**

**PPS: stay tuned for more chapters from my first story.**

**PPPS: Nice day and good luck is sending you ZuxunGold the creator of light :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter from my first story stay tuned and for thoes that don´t like my story just don´t read it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own any Spyro OCs I own only miself maden character.**

**Starting practicing : ICE**

Daniel woke in infirmary...

Oww what happend ? Oh yeah I am an idiot the side effect of overdrive.

He get up and looked around.

Where is my double-sided sword... he looked around again an then saw his weapon...

Oh there it is.

He grab it and put on his back and went off of infirmary...

He was walking trought one of hallways avoiding other dragons that were going trought the hallway too...

I know what I will do now. He thought for himself.

He was heading to training hall...

When he was on place where he wanted to go he heard sounds of fight.

Someon is training ? I won´t be surprised but by the sun it must be late. He thought for himself.

He peaked throught doors carefully so he can see who is training...

He saw Lyra how she fought dozens of dummies that were apearing again and again...

But then he saw what is she triing to do and knocked the door carefully so he won´t surprise her too much...

The dummies disapeared...

You may enter. She said.

Hi Lyra. Daniel said now entering the training room...

You are awake already ! Don´t do something like that you nearly died because of suffocation but I don´t know how you could suffocate yourself ?! She said with little woried tone of her voice.

I did said it and I will say it again it is side effect of overdrive that is reduced by how much blood the one who is using it lose and I didn´t lost a lot of blood from that one hit to my side and again it healed itself by activating my overdrive. He said.

You don´t mentioned that part with blood but now the question is are you okay ? She changed the topic.

I am good and how are you ? He asked back.

I am okay . She said quietly.

doesn´t sound like so but why are you training so late ? He asked.

Still triing to figure how to do that technique you did in arena. She said.

Then forget it because it is practicaly impossible even for me without overdrive. He said and get his double-sided sword from his back and said to her.

One of the more powerfull attack that I can do without overdrive is this.

His double sided sword started to glow a little after while of searching for correct words he said...

Vortex of blades. On that he slashed his sword and not just one wave of wind apeared but from every side started to appear waves that were aimed to one place...

when they collided they torn into smaller waves that were send to air and fall back to ground...

Nothing special it can do some injuries but not as bad injuries like it´s extreme version the blades of the huricane. He said.

Lyra remained sillent and after moment she spoke up...

And why are you here ?

Me ? Sorry for not answering you now but is here any kind of training for healers ? He asked back.

What you want to say me that you can heal ? She asked curiously.

Yeah and I want to practice and perfect my healing abilities but I can do only one thing now restore some energy by converting my ice magic to energy and that is the most basic ability I can to but I have a problem it is affected only by my amout of ice magic that I can hold. He said.

I see. She said still panting a little.

Daniel saw that and tried something...

He gathered small amout of his ice element and started to convert it...

The black ice started to slowly turn into green liquid and then formed to small green crystal...

Here this will help you. He said.

Where did you... oh you did not have to do that for me. She said blushing a little by the act.

Daniel saw that and apologized. Sorry if I embarased you by my act but... Lyra interupted him.

You don´t have to apologize it is just that... no one did something like this for me throughtout my life. She said calmly.

Ow I didn´t knew that. He said sillently cursing himself.

That is okay. She said smiling at him and picked up the crystal from his hand and absorbed it.

Wow that feels a lot better I don´t know that it is possible to do something with ice element. She said.

It is but only guardians of ice can do something like this and by guardians I mean guardians from one clan that was living in this world before in history is said that the last guardian from that clan granted that abiliti to rulers because it was far to powerfull for both races humans and dragons.

He explained.

Okay and I think there starts your practices you came here because you wanted to create some of these green gems and then leave. She said.

Basicaly yes and now if I want to get some sleep I do better get started may you leave me here please. He said.

Okay. She said and left.

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because if not then I am not happy to :C please stay tuned and be ready for another chapter. :D**

**PS: if you want then R&amp;R,Folow,Favorite,ETC... my story if you want**

**PPS: Stay tuned for next chapter. :DD**

**PPPS:Nice and lucky day wishes you your friend ZuxunGold the creator of light C:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everion I am back with another chapter I hope that you are interested and will have fun sorry for late update had little problem with my school so I couldn´t do anything once again sorry but now lets do this story ! :D**

**Chapter 20**

**The weakness and new gear**

When Daniel finished his training it was late night he left the gems behind and left to his room...

It was raining outside.

This is not good at all... still it could be worse. He said the ,,miracle´´ sentence and after that a bolt of lighning come realy near the city with a huge boom.

Aaahhh my ears that is too loud it must strike from the sky now aah perfect now my ears started to bleed just perfect. He said with sarcasm.

Why I have to be so sensitive to loud sounds damn it. He cursed.

Luckily anyone wasnt here to see this because this is realy bad weakness for me now because I am not one of them so they are more like to attack me I think... he paused himself... I have to do quickly something against my ears or someone will discover it... he said for himself and started to walk again blood dripping from his ears...

after he come to his room he noticed that blood stopped to drip and went to get some sleep.

Next day morning...

Daniel woke up and looked around himself then put his hands on his ears.

Oww still ringing in my ears from that what happend yesteday but I shall start to stretch miself and do some exercises Zux show me... he stretched himself and started to take some exercises...

After a while.

Huh that went well better than I expected from me. He said with small grin on his face and went to meet others but before he went off he noticed the trails that blood made under and on his ears and washed them with his ice element.

Better to be carefull on that. He said and went off the doors and headed for dinning hall.

When he went inside the dinning hall he got some cold stares from some dragons that he realy don´t like at all he looked around and saw Spyro with Cynder and Lyra sitting not to far away from him he picked plate and placed some fruit on it and went to sit with his friends.

Oh hi Daniel. Lyra said and smiled at him.

Hi said and sat next to Lyra... how it goes. He asked.

What ? Spyro asked him with confused look.

I said how it goes. Daniel repeated himself.

Spyro meant what that means. Cynder said instead Spyro and nuzzled against his chest a little.

Oh that means how are you in different way we humans say. Daniel said with confused look of his... never heard that ? He asked.

No... but I am fine. Lyra said with another smile.

Glad that... someon interupted him.

Hi Spy... AAAAH HAIRLESS APE. Sparx screamed.

Lyra chuckled on what Sparx said but then noticed that Daniel is holding his ears with his hands.

Oww may you calm and made your brother quiet a little he is too said irritated because he will have to explain why it is too noisy for him noticing that he started to bleed again.

I don´t think that he was too noisy Daniel is something with you. Spyro said calming his brother and after that noticed that now a small drops of blood started to drip from Daniel´s ears. Are you okay ? He asked.

No I am not and I will explain it to all of you after we won´t be on public I don´t want anyone know about this see you later. Daniel said after finishing his breakfast and went of as fast as he can to hide the blood from public...

Daniel went off to temple gardens to get to some calm environment.

Poor Daniel. He hear voice in his head.

No I will never ever going to listen to you after what Zux said me about you whispered.

Oh come on I changed I am not anymore who I was. Z said.

I don´t belive you. Daniel whispered with anger in his voice.

Oh realy I come to show you something but if you do not want to see.Z said his voice fading.

Wait wait okay just for don´t think that I will do deals with added.

Yeah yeah hard head calm it and now listen pick you weapon.Z said and Daniel did what he said. Now do you see that small cyan crystal press it a little. Daniel did so and in the twinkling of an eye a huge cyan circle with runes on its sides apeared in front of him.

What is this ? Daniel asked curiously and confused.

You know how your weapon can change shapes in overdrive so it can change to already unlocked ones plus one that is first most used weapon I used I think you will like it. Z said on that in circle appeared shapes of all weapons but only three were without chains on them Daniel know two of them but he couldn´t tell what was the third one the third started to shine and his weapon too so much that he had to cover his eyes with his hand after the shine fade he looked at his weapon and it was the one from circle instead of his double-sided blade. Wow I have to talk with Spark about this something tells me that he didn´t craft this for me.

No he didn´t because it was supposed for me. Z answered to Daniel.

And what kind of weapon is this ? Daniel asked and started to examine it.

It was kind of long sword with gun barrel under the blade and handle shaped like normal sword handle that passed to gun handle it was exremly weird weapon.

That is gun blade my favorite let me show...

Daniel interupted Z. No no I see where you are going I will have to learn by miself.

To late for that you already did you know when you handled spiral sword like if it was nothing the shape change have special spell from me that will automatically learn the one using this battle gear how to handle it just go to training hall and see for yourself.Z answered him as quick as he can so Daniel can´t interupt him again.

So I have no other choice than belive you again. Daniel sighed and went off to training hall...

After a while of travelling he reached his destination and knocked on door so he won´t interupt someon.

You may come inside. He Heard and entered in and saw Terrador training with Spyro his elemental power.

Oh good morning said with respect to Terrador.

You may call me with my name Daniel. He said and asked. What you want here ?

Oh I am here to try something shall I test miself on some dummies

Why not. Spyro answered still breathing little heavily

Okay but I want a challeng how dificult can these dummies be ? Daniel asked.

Spyro have now maximal difficult. Terrador answered.

Oh that is enought lets see. Daniel said and entered the training area with hand on his Gblade instinctively.

The dummies appeard in seconds and rushed for Daniel triing to claw him or smash him but anything hit him because every time one of dummies tried to attack Daniel sliced it with diagonal vertical or spin slice after few minutes of defending himself he changed to quick assault and even used his gun.

The look at Daniel amazed both Spyro and Terrador that was watching his weapon from the whole begining.

Daniel stopped and jumpped of the circle.

Thanks for letting me try this.

I thought that you have double-sided sword as your weapon. Spyro said confused.

Oh that umm... how... to say it so you will understand Z show me that I can switch shape of my gear so I wanted to try and see if he said true that I can handle it normally and look at it I can perfecly handle it maybe he changed a little but now let me think please. Daniel said and left the hall.

**Well here we goes this is my chapter I am glad if you had nice time reading it plus I am not going to change the the gear shifting thing I have some plans with it in future so nope.**

**PS: R&amp;R Folow,favorite,etc. It if you want to.**

**PPS: stay tuned for next chapter.**

**PPPS: your friend ZuxunGold the creator of light wishes you a nice day and Daniel too. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter from my first book I hope you are still enjoing it and still hoping you will enjoy it so stay tuned and enjoy plus new characters are comming to the game.**

**Chapter 21**

**Hiden Danger**

Daniel was walking trough the hall...

It is still weird why would he want to show me something like this. He thought loud for himself... but really maibe... he was interupted by stabbing pain in his head.

No not you I won´t let you get meeeee ! He screamed in pain and fell to ground

After while it fade away... Perfect now he is awake too I have to be twice as carefull on that guy than to Z. He said get to his feet back again and started to walk... luckily no one was here to see it.

It was noon... Daniel was still in his room...

Maybe I should look at Spyro again but I doubt that he still be in training hall... he said get up and went to training hall.

He was walking trought the same way now seeing some younger dragons running past him...

Suddenly he heard something and spun around.

Aaaahhhh... *thud*

Oww may you watch it late and may you say me why is every young dragon and dragoness if I am correct running to training hall... Daniel asked.

Flame is having a spar with Spyro again I want to see it now I have to go... said the dragon with crimson collored scales and grey underbelly...

wait I didn´t introduced miself my name is Daniel...

Name is Grim do you wana watch it too.

Why not I will meet you there go ahead. He said and watched how Grim was running again.

After short while he stood up...

Well well looks like it will be nice show I thing it will be better that I will watch it instead you... said voice in his head.

No I won´t let you Raven... Daniel could said but it was to late his irises changed they collor from light cyan to very dark shade of crimson.

Don´t do it Raver it will be for nothing to you. Daniel said.

I don´t care and you know it I will do what I want and when I want and the bad thing like pain I will let these to you. Raven said with devil grin on his face... YOU ARE GONNA KILL ALL OF US. Z Shouted at him.

I SAID YOU I DON´T CARE. Raven mentally shouted back.

Z was realy for first time of his whole life scared from what was Raven about to do.

Heeehehe be scared more it makes me only more powerfull.

Z don´t be scared just snap out of it... Daniel was shouting to Z but it didn´t work at all.

He is one of the fallens... was only thing Daniel could get as a respons.

What ? Daniel was confused...

Your second mind he is fallen one he is feeding on other´s fears and using only blood magic basically sibling of fear...

Yeah correct correct I am impressed that you know the fallen angels. Raven said.

I know them because I personally created them but then I burned all of them to ash or I thought so... Z said shivering in fear.

Okay stop this little conversation we are here...

Raven opened the doors to the training hall and saw wall of dragons and dragonesses in front of him.

Damn it lets get better view. He said and climbed on of the pillars and saw Flame and Spyro sparing... but the spar was ending already...

Oh look like I will have to see by miself how strong that Flame guy is. He said.

N-n-noo just that thing no. Daniel said now shivering a little...

Raven jumped from pillar straight to circle and landed next to Flame that jumped to side from unexpected surprise...

I am challenging you to spar me. Raven said.

Did you gone mad ? Spyro asked half shouting. Flame is better in combat than me and you are still... Raven interupted him.

Shut it I don´t care. He said... Fight me if you are brave but I will knock that from you quickly.

I accept your challeng Daniel... Flame said.

Ohh so you already know that weakling how surprising. Raven said in ironically... Let me introduce miself I am not that weakling my name is Raven the fallen one. He said with taunting grin.

I will smack that grin from your face. Flame said and went to the second side of circle in which was now only him and Daniel...

Oh let me just get something... Raven said with now dark crimson energi around his hand... when it dissapeared there was on his hand weird claws like weapons.

What are these ? Flame asked now confused from what just happened.

Oh just a little thing of mine named sacrifical claws you will see yourself what I mean... Raven finished the sentence and charged staright for Flame that dodged the charge...

You are preety quick like Spyro is but only that isnt enought... Flame said and shot some fireballs on Raven.

Heh you are saing that to be a strong elemental attack we will see about that... Raven said smacking the fireballs with his claws... they imediately dissapeared in puff of smoke... of sorry for destroing your toy little hatchling or how you dragons are saing it... Raven said and get surprised by blow to his side...

He didn´t even beeped.

Uggghhhh that hurts... Daniel said holding his side in now Raven´s mind.

I have to stop this befor he come too far...

Raven stood up and said. quiet good that is what I wanted... the claws changed they location from front do back and was now aimed on Raven´s hands.

Now I can show you what true fear looks like... Raven said and after that he sliced his hand a little so enought blood will drip from his hand but not enought so he could bleed out. The claws were now again aimed to front blood driping from them...

blood armor... Raven said with chilling voice... and blood imediately started to form on him to shape of armor... spears... was another command... few spears formed from his blood and threw themself in direction where Flame was standing... rain... imediately bloody red cloud appeared where Flame flew ans stareted to rain blood that was leaving bruises on Flame´s body...

Raven was about to say final command but he couldn´t... Daniel with Z started to hold Raven in place and started to speak with Flame trought ZuxunSilver´s telepatic ability...

Strike him now... Hit my boddy it is our only chance... NOW STRUCK HIM WITH COMET DASH...

Flame was confused from first but then he sprinted and performed comet dash that struck with full power and accuracy...

Daniel´s irises turned back to light cyan...

Thank you for saving me Flame... was only thing he could say before he went unconcious.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**:D**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and had fun reading it.**

**PS: R&amp;R Folow,Favorite,ETC. It if you want.**

**PPS: stay tuned for next chapter**

**PPPS: Nice day wishes your friend ZuxunGold the creator of light... Phew that was a long chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys it is me again I still hope you are enjoing my writing. :) (PS: This chapter will be chick one)**

**I DON´T OWN ANY SPYRO OC´S I OWN ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND NOTHING MORE ALL CREDITS FOR SPYRO OC´S GOES TO THEY OWNERS.**

**Chapter 22**

**The drastic change**

Daniel woke up in darkness that was surrounfing him...

Where am I ?

Inside of your subconsciousness... answer come from too familiar person.

Raven is that you ? Daniel asked.

And who did you expected. Raven answered and two white glowing eyes appeared in front of Daniel.

Wha... Daniel felt hand on his mouth.

Stay quiet... Raven hissed... you don´t want to anger me and I wanted to talk with you...

About what... Daniel whispered.

What do you think... did you already forgot you dumb head what I was saing you all the time you was on Earth in your nightmares... Raven said with grin...

What do you mean ? Daniel asked...

Raven sighed... So I will have to show you again...

Raven started to stare at Daniel his eyes shining more and more...

What the... In front of Daniels sight started to appear his worst nightmares... he imediately closed his eyes but that didn´t helped him...

he then noticed something that he didn´t noticed before... instead of him running there was a dragon of pure white collored scales with pitch black underbelly,two slightly curved horns and wings with one iris of cyan and another crimson red collor and like five pointed star looking tail blade

Stop showing me this nonsense ! Daniel shouted not beliving what he was seeing...

Pff you may not believe this but it is pure truth about US my twin and from now you will have to work with me again for unknown period of time... Raven said with evil grin on his face.

Maybe it is true but I will never listen to your commands... Daniel countered.

Who said I have to command I only need one thing and that is physical body so I can get away from this jail... Raven said with more evil grin than before.

No I won´t let you...Daniel couldn´t finish.

But I didn´t give you another opinion... Raven said covering his hands with dark energy...

No... Daniel turned in try for run but he couldn´t move...

Oh going somewhere like it can help you here I can find you anywhere here and don´t try using your powers it will only make you more drained than you are now because I can drain you energy when you are using it so... Raven said shooting the dark energy at Daniel that imediately started to cover him...

No no nooooo... Daniel screamed from pain that was pulsing through his body...

You can´t resist it now... Raven said and looked at his legs that were dissapearing... I will say you few rules after you wake up and if you won´t respect them I will force you ! Raven said quickly in dark voice before he finally dissapeared...

Daniel could only look at his now paw and say...You bastard... befor he went unconscious.

**End of the chapter**

**So you can see what now happened to Daniel :O you will read more about what happend in next chapter.**

**PS: please R&amp;R,Folow,Favorite, ETC. My story if you want and if you like it :)**

**PPS:Please stay tuned for more chapters and Have fun.**

**PPPS:Nice reading wishes you friend ZuxunGold the creator of light.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys I am back with another part of my story I hope you will enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

**Truth revealed**

Daniel woke up hearing still hearing Raven voice in his head...

He looked at his new body.

That freak will pay me for this one day... he said. I just hope that no one saw me already... he said while triing to barely stand on his own.

This will realy be a fun... Daniel was speaking for himself while slowly walking from the infirmary... he looked around carefully if someon isn´t comming when he noticed something... what is this thing on my whing... he said.

That is blood rune... He heard voice in his head.

That is you Raven ? Daniel asked.

No it is me Z you fool... Z said... and I see that you changed your appearance a bit.

That was Raven not me. Daniel said.

Oh I see. Z said. I think you should get out of there soon then you do not want to explain how you changed your look.

You are right that would be hard for me to explain... Daniel said.

I think that I will do better let you think about your problem by yourself. Z said.

Thanks for talk Z. Daniel said.

The answer didn´t come...

Daniel was walking trought the temple thinking about Raven was saing him when he noticed that he still has his weapon on his back... that is nice that I still have my gear but I do not know how I will use it in battle... he said with gasp.

He wasn´t looking at that point when he collided to Grim he met earlier...

Aww again may your realy watch it where you are going Grim... Daniel said forgeting about that he is dragon now...

Ow sorry I didn´t want to crash to you and do we know each other ? Grim asked.

You do not remember me... Daniel stopped when it hit him.

No ? Grim answered with confused look.

You know what... Daniel said... nothing happend I just need to get out of here as wast as possible may you guide me trought this place please ? Daniel asked.

Why not just let me introduce miself my name is Grim and your name is ?

Grim asked stretching his right paw toward Daniel.

You realy had to ask for that now. Daniel tought quickly triing to think out any name...

He felt his blood boiling knowing what is comming and saing...

My name is Raven or if you want to call me Seraph he stretched his right paw and they shook theyr paws... that was close call Raven realy close call he said to his second mind...

No need to thanks me still have to put you out of problems idiot... Raven said in Daniel mind.

Raven I think I heard that name already... Grim was thinking... I think that was name of one of fallen angels in stories I heard about.

If you think I am that Raven then no I am not that is why I want others to call me Seraph. Daniel said quickly.

That is okay for now let´s go... Grim said.

They were travelling trought temple halls passing around other dragons and dragonesses...

After a while they eventually came to calmer part of the temple...

It is too quiet here... Daniel said.

I know I kinda like these parts of temple because mostly no one can disturb my thoughts... Grim said.

They were chatting till something happend...

Grim only saw someon´s claw swiping at his face...

The other dragon made on Grim´s cheek rather large scar and said.

Get off with your friend and never return to our territory idiot...

Daniel quickly recognize Solaros voice...

Daniel in his thought said for himself confused ... What is this smell ?

That is blood... Raven said.

WHAT ?! Daniel mentally shouted.

I forget to say you that I locked you on your blood control element... Raven said while laughing...

another thing for what I will hate you... well anyway lets test it... Daniel said.

Look´s like someon here need a bit of ass kicking jerk... Daniel said walking toward bleeding Grim and cleaning the blood from his cheek.

Then he made thing that shocked all of them... He rubbed the blood on his underbelly quietly saing... bloody armor.

The blood quickly spreaded accros Daniel´s whloe body staining his scales in bloody red color.

Luckily I can use my energy from other elements instead this would be predesined to fail... Daniel thought for himself...

Lunaros quickly recovered from shock saing... so you are a blood dragon and what...

And that... Daniel said sending few blood spikes from his armor at twins doing few scratcheson their scales...

looks like you can´t still aim you´r attacks correctly... Solaros said bleeding a little...

Oh oh oh someon here is smart... Daniel said... but I was aiming them perfecly not wanting you to dodge my spikes.

Then it hit both twins when they saw how their blood was slowly flowed to Daniel...

The more blood I use the less energy I have to put into my attacks... Daniel said with a smirk on his face...

Did I said it correctly ? He asked Raven in his mind.

Perfectly... Raven said.

You son of bitch... twins said.

Oh you do not wana get slap for swearing do you ? Daniel was teasing them...

Grim was watching them while someon asked him...

What is happening here ? female voice said.

Grim spun his head to answer... to dragoness...

This blood dragin is beating Solaros and Lunaros like if they were still cubs because they attacked me first and my name is Grim... he said.

Oh nice to meet you Grim please call me Lyra... she said.

Between they were talking about what happend Daniel started to feel that his energy is running out.

I think it is time to finish this... he took his weapon from his back and rubbed some blood on it saing... blood rain...

it drained all his energy but it was enought to scare them off he didn´t even throw his Gblade to start the spell...

Then he saw that Lunaros slipped on blood and fell to ground...

Daniel quickly came to him... This is for what you done to me before...

WHAT ! Lunaros closed his eyes ready for blow that never came...

In from of his face was Daniel´s claw...

Daniel spun his head only to get slap across his face...

Then he saw criing Lyra running away...

He said... And that is why I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible...

Wait what is going on here ? Grim asked...

Grim I have to say you something and that is that my true name is Daniel and yeah that Daniel you rammed into before... Daniel said and sighed.

That is kinda weird and not nice from you to lie to someon... Grim said.

I had to because of Raven let me explain you... Daniel said and explained everithing that happened to Grim...

Now that make sense but how did you get into human world ?

That is what I do not know I was still to young so I can´t remember... Daniel said... and now when my truth is out I can do this... Daniel went to closest window oppened it stretched his wings and tried to flap with them a bit...

This will be kinda rought for me because I never flied before but I have to learn it sometimes... He said jumped off the window and spreaded his wings to glide...

**The end of chapter**

**I hope you enjoied my chapter :3 I am sorry for soo late update because I had writer´s block :/**

**PS:Please R&amp;R,Folow,Favorite, ETC. it is you want.**

**PPS: Please stay tuned for next chapter.**

**PPPS: Nice day wishes to you your friend ZuxunGold The creator of light :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter from my first book I hope you are still tuned for my new chapters.**

**Chapter 24**

**The Hunt begins**

A loud crash could be heard again...

Aww man that is eight crash in a row I am a horrible flier. Daniel said irritated... at least I am out of the city now. He said again and started to walk to the random direction...

Where should I go... Daniel said.

He was walking alone and away from the Warfang to the nearest forest.

Well this is too quiet for me and I do not like it. He said after looking around himself.

After some time he found himself at the beggining of the forest.

Well I hope... He could not finished when he saw a movement in one of nearest bushes.

He stopped on his way to the forest and instantly started to listen carefully.

He backed a bit from the bush still aware of the movement.

After a while he gasped and said. Well looks like I am safe...

I do not think so dragon... voice said from behind him.

Wha... he spun around just to get pined by his neck to the ground with a weird looking weapon that was made out of ice and was now blocking him from moving around and when he tried to move his paws he saw that they are frozen to the ground.

What the hell you want from me ? Daniel said.

Nothing I just had to find you and five more dragons well I will let you here till I find them. Said the misterious man and turned his face that was under light gray hood with dark gray tiger stripes on sides of it.

Or maybe not. The guy said freezed Daniel´s mouth and hid in the bush again.

It took Daniel a bit while till he recognized who were the figures that were now comming closer to him it was his friends...

I have to do something but what... Daniel thought for himself... but what.

Then he got it... if he just could somehow make himself bleed just a bit he could write that it is a trap...

He tried to scratch himself from the weapon that was holding him but it was no use.

His friend now were so near he could recognize who is who he had to think quickly becuse he had no more time...

He was in stress... but then he remembered and said to himself... I am an idiot... and started to charge a fear blast.

He saw that from Cinder in his dream...

When he released the blast the ice shatered and quickly shouted... TRAP !

But it was too lat... the guy dissapeared from the bush again like before now behind Daniel friends with the weird weapons in his hands...

Spyro and Cinder were first to turn and aswell first that get pined to the grond same way as Daniel was...

What is going on ? Spyro said.

I do not know this guy just appeared and pined me here and said he is looking for five more dragons...

Well I do not know who this guy is but he has really powerfull magic because I cant melt the ice that is this thing made out of...

What about you Cinder...

I cant get out aswell even when I use shadow cloak the ice is blocking me from moving away and I wont use poison in this position I would kill miself...

That is perfect so now it is on Lira,Grim and Flame... Daniel said.

But just after he said that Lira,Grim and Flame ended up pined to ground aswell as the others...

So I have all of you well it was easier than I expected and I have to say you are lucky that I found you first than the others... the guy said.

What do you mean by others and that we are lucky ? Daniel asked...

Oh well when you was there doing basicaly nothing a weirdo name ZuxunGold asked me to find all six of you and showed me those bounties that are on all of you... the guy that wants you must have a good reason or just went insane because you do not look like someon reasonable for this bounty... the guy said and shown them the bounties...

Everione of them said in a same time when they saw the price...

WHAT !

Then Daniel said... One bilion ! That is insane and anyway who would want us alive or dead and the DEAD word is a better option for him...

I do not know who wants you dead but I know one thing and that is...

If you want to stay alive you have to become one of bounty hunters and that is because there is one rule between all bounty hunters... he paused and then he said... never hunt down any bounty hunter even if the bounty is the highest bounty on the world... and you are lucky because I will be your guard for now and let me introduce miself my name is Azael...

Azael said and melted the ice.

And now if your life is good enought for you come with me before someone will notice us we have to get to the underground before its too late... He said and waited for their response.

Well if it is true... I dont know this is weird but if ZuxunGold said you... Daniel said... hmm this is way to weird and I wont belive you till I see with my own eyes...

I belive him... Lira said sudenly.

What how you can belive him so easily ? Daniel asked.

I know him from book... he is aswell know as the guid of the light or Judge of darkness because of his deeds well maybe that Zuxun knew what is he doing.

Well well well Lira still looking into books for an answer who you really are... Azael said

Lira just looked at him with a death stare and shock that he knew.

Do you know who I am ? She asked carefully.

Well maybe yes maybe no but now stap wasting time and come with me... Azael said walking to the forest being followed by the others...

**The end of the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter after so long I am really sorry for that I had a huge writers block because I needed to put Spyro and Cynder into my story.**

**PS: R&amp;R my story Folow,Favorite, etc. It if you want.**

**PPS: Nice day wishes you ZuxunGold the creator of light :)**


	25. Chapter 25

****Hi guys I am back with another chapter from my first book I hope you are still tuned for my new chapters.****

**Forest run to the hideout**

Our heroes were following the misterious Azael trought dense forest peacefully.

The path itself was covered with leaves and dim light shined trought the treetops no sound could be heard...

So what do you think about this guy Daniel whispered to Lira...

I dunno what to think about him but he seems like if I saw him somewhere... she whispered back...

Hmm looks like somebody is interested in history ? Azael said turning his face on side where Lira was...

(He heard me ?!) Lira thought for herself while she was staring on him.

Well you will better do when you leave some things forgotten for now but maybe I will tell you one day... he said again and turned his head back.

The awkward sillence spread again across the forest...

I do not like this its too quiet where are we going anyway ? Grim said...

I will tell you when it will be save just a bit and we will be there near my nest... Azael said with quiet tone in his voice... but we have to be quiet so no one will hear us going this way.

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard and Azael recognized it while shouting ON THE GROUND ! And everybody ducked just when bullet shaped projectile flew right over their heads...

the projectile was charged with purple energy that everybody recognized...

three more shots could be heard and the last wasnt covered in purple but in energy that resonated and when it flew around Daniel it burned him and he could feel it...

That is it they found us we have to run before that sucker Vasir reloads and have chance to shot all of us... (Why the hell Vasir why not Kali or Aberion but Vasir my life sucks) he thought and swared for himself.

Everybody hurryed trought the forest Azael shattering trees in the front of him.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to others...

We made it... now we are safe... then he casted a spell of some sort and some kind of barrier appeared and then he said... This barrier is destructible only in case of my death and nothing can hurt the ones that are allowed to come in here so we are safe for now but we will have to leave sooner or later...

and if it will be as soon as possible then better because they wont be able to ready themself for ambush if we are lucky.

**The end**

**So guys our heroes made it safely and are out of harm for now but not for too long we will get acknowledged who are the guys that was Azael thinking about late and also maybe something about Liras past for now bye.**


End file.
